Love Never Changes
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: He was Dan Humphrey. She was Serena van der Woodsen. They had forgotten each other and now they're forced to be together. A tale of arranged marriages, abusive ex boyfriends and more.
1. Chapter 1

"_Danny, how come you're moving?" Serena asked, a pout adorning her five year old face._

"_I dunno. Daddy says something about his job, but I wanna stay here with you!" He kicked the soccer ball towards her, watching it bounce off her shin._

"_You'll come back, right?" She asked before kicking it back. _

_He bobbed his head, smiling. "Yeah, I'll come back and we'll be best friends all over again!" _

_--_

Daniel Humphrey stood as his father and grandfather approached him. His dad had called him the night before, saying that they needed to talk. "Hello Father, Grandfather."

They both inclined their heads, sitting down, allowing Dan to do the same. "Do you remember a certain girl by the name, Serena van der Woodsen?" Rufus asked, beckoning to a waiter at the same time.

Dan nodded, the thought of the girl that he had fallen for when he was five made his heart beat faster. "She and I were neighbors before we moved."

Henry nodded, smoothing his tie out. "Well Daniel, she has been your betrothed since the day you were born."

"My betrothed." Dan echoed slowly, wondering why he just found out. "Why wasn't I informed of this before?"

"We thought it would be best to let you live your life before settling down. It was your mothers decision." Rufus replied, sipping his cognac.

"Well, Daniel, what do you think?" Not even waiting for an answer, Henry continued. "Good? You wed in two days. We're flying to New York today."

"Three days? Grandfather, I can't just-"

"Daniel, please understand that what you're doing is not only for your benefit, but for ours."

Dan sighed, he was backed into a corner with not even a bleak way out. "I understand, Grandfather. I'll go pack."

--

Dan walked into the master bedroom of his new house, shocked. "There was no need to buy a house for me."

"Use this room well with Serena. You'll thank me when you have a child." Rufus stood proudly at the doorway, watching his son.

"When are we meeting them for lunch?"

"Ten minutes. I suggest you change into something appropriate." Rufus left the room, leaving Dan there in his slightly wrinkled suit.

Five minutes later, he stepped out onto the porch, watching the waves crash onto the beach.

"Daniel."

He turned at the sound of his name, seeing Serena's family. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Van der Woodsen. Welcome to my new home." He shook hands with the smiling man and kissed Lily on the cheek.

"It has been forever since we last saw you, you have grown up quite nicely. Serena is down at the beach, she's a little wary of the marriage, would you please go down and convince her?" Lily asked, giving him no other option but to accept and take the picnic basket she was holding.

He disposed of his shoes at the steps of his house, immediately spotting the blonde girl sitting by herself. In two days, he told himself, she's going to be your wife. He padded near her, doing his best not to startle her. "Serena?"

She turned, and in that moment, Dan didn't see the beautiful girl who was crying on the beach, he saw his best friend from when he was five years old. His image was ruined as she murmured something so quiet, he barely heard it.

"Pardon?"

"I hate you." She sniffled, tossing a stone into the ocean. "Its all your damn faul-"

"I'm sorry about this, I know that you have a life and I do too. I tried to get you out of this, but our parents, they want us to have a child together and I guess thats the only way out to placate them and then you can happily divorce me."

"It won't work." She said in a muffled tone as she had buried her head in her knees. "You haven't seen the pre-nup."

His shoulders sagged, for she looked so vulnerable, so sad that he felt bad for simply being himself. "I'm really sorry. I guess there's not much I can do for you. I know you hate me, so I guess I'll see you at the wedding."

Dan walked back to the house, to over where their parents sat and took a seat by them. "Good news, Daniel. We've moved the wedding up, its happening tomorrow."

"Oh wonderful. Serena will be pleased." He lied, smiling.

--

"Daniel," Lily called, watching his dark head turn towards her. "I was wondering if I could discuss with you my expectations of this marriage."

"Of course Mrs. Van der Woodsen." He got up, shaking the sand from his shorts. "Before you continue, I'd like you to know that I will do everything in my power to keep your daughter happy."

"That's wonderful, but not exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." She paused, looking at him. "When you and Serena were born, your parents and her father and I wanted the best for you two. We had no way of guaranteeing you two a good life which is why you are arranged to be wed. We only ask for one thing in return."

"Which is?"

She laughed, throwing her head back. "Isn't it obvious Daniel? A child. That's all we ask."

His throat closed up, was she actually asking him to sleep with her daughter? "Um, I will do my best. It all depends on Serena."

"Daniel, I don't think you understand how important this marriage is. A child and if you wish, both of you could separate."

He nodded, thinking about how much he didn't want to have a child if that meant not being with Serena. "I understand and I will take what you just said into consideration."

She smiled, walking down the porch steps. "Oh and by the way, if Serena happens to mention anyone named Anthony, just ignore her."

He wanted to question her, but she was already out of sight. Shaking his head, he walked back into his house.


	2. Chapter 2

"So wait, you're _forced _to marry this guy that's totally hot and looks like someone good in bed, but you hate him?" Blair asked, slightly confused.

"He's not hot." Serena muttered, looking down at the picture of him on the table. "He's okay. Why are you talking about him like that anyway, you have a boyfriend."

"Doesn't mean I can't look and let me tell you, he's hot. So what if you're going to get married to him? You could end up with a lot worse! Like...Asher!"

"B, he's gay." Serena rolled her eyes, finishing the rest of her drink. "You know that I was dating Anthony when my parents told me about this, it isn't fair!"

"Okay, why don't we list the pros and cons about each guy and we'll see who's better for you." Blair pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "Anthony first."

Serena rolled her eyes, stabbing a piece of strawberry. "Okay, he's funny, he's older than me, he.."

"Is a self absorbed asshole. Okay, now Dan."

"Okay, um, he's nice and........"

"Totally hot and possibly good in bed. In fact, I don't see any cons about him."

"I wonder how Nate would feel if he was here right now."

Blair laughed, putting the pad down. "Nate knows I love him and besides, I'm not the one getting married to a guy who is perfect for you."

--

"Her name is Serena van der Woodsen. She's the most perfect person. She's beautiful and sweet when she's not being a bitch to me." Dan muttered, kicking the soccer back towards Nate. He had decided to catch up with one of his friends that he used to play soccer with when they were both in Nantucket.

"Serena. I think I know a Serena. She's blonde right? Drop dead gorgeous?"

Dan laughed, watching Nate kick the ball into the water. "That's my fiancée you're talking about and you, Nathaniel, have a girlfriend if I remember correctly."

"Dude, I think I know why Serena's so pissed at you." He retrieved the ball, plopping down onto the towel he had put out next to Dan's. "A week ago, she was dating this guy, Anthony. He's, like, a little taller than me, older and from London or wherever. She was, like, in love with him, at least that's what Blair said. He treated her like shit, but she kept going back to him. Her parents made her dump him and she's been pissed ever since."

"At least I broke up a _bad _relationship. How'd he treat her?"

Nate stared out at the ocean, taking his time to answer. "He seemed alright at first, but then two weeks into their relationship, he started abusing her. We knew he was a little strange, and we started suspecting it when we would go swimming and she was covered in bruises and cuts but we didn't really know until we walked in on them." His voice trembled as he continued. "She was on the floor crying and he was beating her. Serena wouldn't let us call the cops and then, she went back to him. That was two weeks ago and I'm really glad you're here man. She needs to understand that Anthony doesn't love her. He just uses her."

Dan sucked in a breath, feeling his face grow hotter as his temper rose. "Did he ever...did they?"

"Nah, she's a virgin." Nate traced the stone he had grabbed and suddenly threw it out into the sea. "If she wasn't, believe me, Anthony wouldn't be breathing right now."

"So should I talk to Serena about this?"

"I think its best if you let her come to you. I know her and most likely, she'll be so pissed, she might stab you during your honeymoon. Hey, you never told me why you're marrying her."

"Well, when I was five, I lived here so we were neighbors and our parents thought it would be good to give us both a good future. They told me about this two days ago and the wedding is later today. In fact, I'm supposed to be ready in two hours."

"Well let's go. You do need your best man there."

--

"Stupid dress, stupid fucking husband." Serena muttered, as Blair tied the corset.

"Serena! Watch your language!" Lily called, glaring at Serena.

She rolled her eyes, checking herself in the mirror. "B, do you want to help me escape and make this yours and Nate's wedding?"

"As tempting as that sounds, no thanks." She hugged Serena tightly, trying to reassure her. "Don't worry S, Dan will be so much better than Anthony."

Serena's eyes flared at the mention of her old love. "Don't talk about Anthony like you fucking know him. He loves me." She hissed.

"Last time I checked, love doesn't hurt." Blair snapped back. Her tone softened as she continued. "Serena, believe me when I say that Anthony was the most selfish, cheating bastard I've ever met. You are better off with Dan."

"He never hurt me, B. He just got angry sometimes." Serena murmured, closing the subject. "Where's my bouquet?"

Blair sighed, handing over the arrangement of flowers. "Here we go."

--

"You ready for this, man?" Nate clapped Dan on the back, watching as the doors opened and Blair came out.

"I dunno. We'll see." He whispered back, hearing the wedding march. He straightened, feeling his sense leave him as she started down the aisle with her father. She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined. He already thought she was beautiful when he saw her on the beach, but seeing her dressed up in a white dress and walking to _him, _it was almost surreal.

Her cheeks were flushed pink, from anger or embarrassment he wasn't too sure. Her gown clung to her, accentuating her every curve. He smiled at her, knowing that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The ceremony passed quickly, the reception even shorter.

Dan and Serena took a town car back to their house while everyone else left for the night. He stared out the window for a few minutes before turning to her, her appearance startling him. She sat, arms crossed tightly against her chest, tears slipping down her cheeks. He slid towards her, wiping the tears away. "Hey, don't cry. I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Get the fuck away from me. You don't know anything, _Daniel_." She pushed him away roughly, not caring if she hurt him.

He played with the ring on his finger before responding. "I'm sorry for ruining your life. I didn't know you had a boyfriend, I didn't know you were in love with him and I didn't know my life would end up like this. I had no part in this, I'm only grateful that my parents chose such a beautiful, intelligent girl."

"Who told you about Anthony?" She demanded, ignoring his compliment.

"Nate." He admitted, already thinking of ways to make it up to his friend. "I wanted to know and made him tell me."

"How much do you know?"

"Just that." He muttered, hoping she wouldn't hear the tremble in his voice that gave away his lie. "Is there something I should know?"

"Besides that I hate you? No."

--

Serena walked up the staircase, _Daniel _right behind her. Despite already hating the house, she had to admit, it was beautiful. "So which room am I staying in?"

"Um, we have to share the master." Dan muttered, opening the door and putting her suitcase on the ground.

"So this is it?" She asked, walking so that she stood across from him. "We just have a kid and divorce."

"If thats what you want, then yes."

She turned, her back facing him and moved her hair out of the way so that he could reach the zipper on her back. Dan exhaled, walking towards her, pretending not feeling her tremble when his fingers touched her back. He slid the zipper down, leaving her in her silk chemise. She turned, and just the look on her face made Dan want to stop this.

He never got a chance as she brought her lips to his, stunning him. He was surprised, even more so when she started unbuttoning his shirt. He had thought she just wanted to get it over with. Before he knew it, she had pushed his shirt and jacket to the ground, leaving his torso bare.

He undid his zipper, leaving his dress pants around his ankles. Kicking off his pants, shoes and shoes, he stood in front of her half naked. "Now we're even."

She nodded, letting him push her gently onto the bed. This was it, she thought, she's going to lose her virginity to this guy who probably didn't even like her. That was when he pulled the covers up on both of them, retreating to one side. "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep? We've had a long day."

"I thought.."

He grunted, turning so that he faced her. "I am not going to be a heartless jackass and rape you, Serena. I'll only do it if you want to."

"But our parents.."

"I don't care about our parents. I care about you."

They laid there for a few moments, both quiet. Finally Dan spoke up, "I saw a bruise on your shoulder a few minutes ago. Did someone hit you?"

"I bumped my shoulder on something. Goodnight."

He touched her face before she could turn around completely. "I know you hate me, but you can talk to me, okay?"

She nodded, her breath catching in her throat. There was something so sensual, so wonderful about Dan. Despite her feelings toward him, he still treated her as if she were a princess. She didn't want to admit it, but Blair was right; Dan is better than Anthony. She leaned forward, touching her lips with his, pulling away quickly.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"No problem." He murmured, voice hoarse. "No problem at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Serena's eyes opened and she blinked as the harsh glare of sunlight hit her. Letting out a groan, she suddenly remembered where she was and looked for Dan. She found the spot next to her empty, the sheets drawn back.

She walked towards her suitcase, surprised to see that it was empty. Making her way to the closet, she opened it and was pleasantly surprised that everything was in there. She rifled through the closet, looking for a robe. At last, she found her gold silk robe, slipping it on. Tightening it, she strode out, walking down the stairs.

"Breakfast?" Dan asked, buttering a piece of bread. On the kitchen table there was a very large assortment of various pastries, beverages and other breakfast foods. "I didn't know what you liked so I..kinda made and ordered a lot of different things."

"Thank you," She murmured, sitting down and pulling a croissant onto her plate. It was early in the morning and she wasn't in the mood to be mean. "So what are we doing today?"

He raised an eyebrow at her over his coffee mug. Setting it down, he cleared his throat. "I didn't know you wanted to hang out with me."

"Well if you have plans, maybe next time." Her smile was fake as she grinned at him.

"Actually, I was going to decorate the library. I don't know how much fun that sounds, but if you want, you could join me."

"Sure," She murmured. "Should I get dressed or should I stay like this?"

Dan glanced her from head to toe, brown eyes alight. "Well as ravishing as you look right now, I would suggest changing. We're going to be painting."

She finished the last bit of her croissant, getting up. "Be back in a second."

"Oh take your time." He called, watching the way her hips swung underneath the robe.

--

"So we have to paint this entire room?" Serena said, looking at the huge library.

"That's the plan." Dan muttered, unbuttoning on his shirt.

"I thought we were painting, not stripping." She murmured, glancing at his upper torso.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor." He remarked dryly, tossing his wifebeater next to his button down. "I'd rather not get my clothes dirty."

"Well that's a shame, because I plan on wearing your shirt so _I _don't get dirty." She smirked, pulling out a dark blue long sleeved button down. "Turn around," she ordered, whipping off her top when he did.

"You know, its nothing I haven't seen before." He replied, a flirty tone in his voice that she had never heard before. He had been so reserved when she had talked to him, she didn't know that this side of his existed.

He snuck a peek at her, checking to see if she was done. He was surprised to see the back of the shirt fluttering up, revealing an ugly bruise decorating her side. It stretched from her upper body to her hip and he wondered how he hadn't noticed the mess of purple and green before.

"I thought I told you not to look." She murmured, following his gaze.

"How.."

"I'm clumsy," she lied, face turning red. "I fell and I hit something."

"Your mother mentioned someone named Anthony." Dan said, slipping back into the formality he had been taught. "Did he do this?"

Serena held his gaze for a minute or so before looking down. "Aren't we supposed to be painting?"

He sighed, handing her a roller. He dumped blue paint into the container, handing it to her. "Do you want to go on the ladder or should I?"

"I'll do it," She muttered, already halfway up the ladder. She climbed steadily, dripping roller in one hand. About to step on the next step, her foot slipped, propelling her backwards.

She shrieked, arms flailing about, blue paint spilling everywhere. Dan dropped his roller, sprinting to the other side of the room. Thinking on his feet, he slid, catching Serena in his arms as he hit the wall with a loud thud. Breathing heavily, he brushed back wisps of her hair back from her face. "Are you okay?"

She panted for air, clutching onto his bare arms tightly. "I don't know." She breathed, burying her face into his shoulder. "Oh my god."

"Hey, you're okay." He whispered, rubbing her back. "I got you. You're safe."

"Yeah," she murmured, still shaken from the fall. "Thank you."

He rose to his feet, still holding her in his arms. "Let's get you some cleaned up and I'll hire someone to paint." He said, referring to the paint that had left marks on her face. Carrying her to the bathroom, he stood her up by the wall, running a bath for her. He soaked a towel in warm water, wiping the paint off of her face. "You okay?"

Serena shook her head, blue eyes still wide. "That was so.."

"Scary? Yeah, I know." He put down the towel, satisfied. "The bath's done and I think it'd be wise if you relaxed for a while."

"Yeah, okay." She mumbled, reachign for the buttons of the shirt. Her fingers were shaking so badly that she fumbled with the buttons, not managing to get even one undone.

He stepped forward, hands outstretched. "Here." Slowly, he undid each button, pushing the shirt from her shoulders. He reached down for her jeans, unbuttoning them as well. He slid them down her lithe legs, his face a dull pink. He turned her around, trying to unclasp her bra.

She shivered as his hot breath hit her neck. She had never been touched so delicately before, it was if he was afraid she was going to break if he was too rough. Anthony had never been like that. "My eyes are closed." She heard him say and despite the situation, couldn't help but giggle.

Her bra fell to the floor, her panties joining quickly. Quickly, she got into the bath, not wanting him to see the other marks on her body. "Thanks."

His eyes opened, and he smiled at her. "My pleasure." With that, he blushed again. "Not that I was enjoying it or anything, and-"

"Its okay." She winked at him as he left the room, blushing furiously. There was something so cute about that man.


	4. Chapter 4

"Grandfather." Dan said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

The elder man stood up, brushing off invisible dust from his suit. "I came here to deliver a letter from your grandmother. Imagine my surprise when I go to put it in the study, I see you trying to kill your wife."

"She fell off a ladder. I _saved _her." Dan protested, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"And what on Earth are you doing _painting?" _He said as if Dan hadn't spoken. "I know that this marriage wasn't to your liking, but these mundane tasks are almost too much."

"Grandfather, I'm the one who was fine with it. Serena's the one who doesn't want to marry me and she shouldn't have to."

"Anyway, both of your parents are coming in two hours. I expect dinner on the table, cooked by Serena, of course."

"Actually, we can't. We, uh, we're going out tonight. You wanted this marriage to be a success, didn't you? If you keep crowding us, your grandchild may never come."

Henry nodded, stepping forward to clap Dan on the back. "You bring up an excellent point, Daniel. I'll see to it that you parents are sufficiently distracted. As for me, well, I'm late for my card game."

"Thank you Grandfather." Dan said, closing the door behind the gray haired man.

"Why do I get the feeling that that's the first time you've stood up to him?" Serena said, making her way down the stairs, dressed in another one of his button downs.

"Feeling better?" He murmured, ignoring her question.

"Yeah, thanks." She fidgeted, playing with the hem of the shirt. "So, where are we going?"

"What?"

"Don't we have a date tonight?"

"Wait, so you actually don't hate me anymore?"

She shrugged, flipping a bit of her blonde hair. "Do you want me to hate you?"

"No," he grinned at her, walking closer. "So are we..dating now?"

"Slow down cowboy, we just got married." She winked at him, leaving him as she walked into the kitchen.

--

"Hello?" Dan panted as he answered the ringing phone.

"Hey man, its Nate. Wanted to see if Serena killed you yet." His deep voice resounded through the phone.

"You're funny." Dan said sarcastically, looking through his closet. "Actually, we're going out tonight."

"She's going to kill you on your date." Nate said somberly. "That's rough dude."

"Shut up." Dan rolled his eyes, picking out a white V-neck. "Hey, I gotta go. Basketball tomorrow?"

"You mean me kicking your ass? Sure." Nate laughed. "Bye."

Dan hung up, tossing the phone onto the bed and whipping his shirt off. Throwing on the V-neck, he knocked on the bathroom door. "You done?"

Part of him wanted just to enter, but he knew that was rude and he also knew she didn't want him to see the marks on her body. "Not yet. Wait for me downstairs?"

"Got it!" He picked up an old favorite of his, a worn gingham button down leaving it over the V-neck.

Once Serena heard the door close, she stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. Within five minutes she had dressed herself in denim shorts and a dark red tanktop. She walked downstairs, stifling a giggle when she saw Dan, staring up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over. "Wakey wakey."

"Funny." His head turned to look at her, and unconsciously, Serena blushed. There was something in his eyes that reassured her in so many ways. "You ready?"

She nodded, taking his hand as he stood up. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Ten minutes later, they stepped into one of Dan's favorite burger joints. "We're having our date here?"

"No, but we are picking up food." He quickly placed his order before sitting down next to Serena, scanning her figure. "Maybe I should've told you to wear a bathing suit."

"No!" She said quickly, looking embarrassed the second she did. "I mean, I haven't been in a bikini in ages, I don't think I would look good in one."

"I somehow doubt that Serena." He murmured, nudging her gently. "You look great."

"Spying on me, Daniel?" She giggled, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Absolutely not, I just help you undress." He winked at her, leaving her to get the food. He came back carrying two sealed boxes, the smell of fries seeping through. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Okay?" She laughed, following him out.

"Well, you know, the day ends soon and we can't miss the sunset, can we?" He grinned, opening the door of his car for her. Clambering into the driver's side, he set the two boxes on top of one another between the two of them.

He began to drive, looking over at Serena. "Music?"

"What do you have?"

"Everyone's favorite: the radio." He chuckled, reaching down and pulling out a CD case, handing it to her.

She flicked through the CDs, trying to find one that she liked. A CD titled, 'Dan's Favorites' caught her attention and she pulled it out, flashing it at him. "All your favorite songs?"

He laughed, taking it from her and sliding it in. "Yeah, Nate hates the songs on here so I never get to listen to it. He says its all romantic crap, but I disagree."

Serena nodded thoughtfully, and couldn't help but smile as a We The Kings song started playing. "God, I love this song."

"All again for you." Dan mused, smiling. "There's another one on here I think. Secret Valentine."

"Love that one too."

He grinned at her, listening to the CD as they made their way back to the beach. "Sorry to interrupt your music fest, but we're here."

She climbed out of the car, watching as he hurried to the trunk, searching for something. Finally, he pulled out a large folded dark blue blanket. With the boxes under one arm and holding the blanket in the other, he jogged to a spot on the beach, depositing the items. "Have a seat, I'll be right back."

Serena giggled, making herself comfortable on the blanket. Dan came back, clutching napkins in one hand. "Hey, I miss anything?"

"Nope, sun's still out." She cast a gaze at the orange reddish sky, thinking of how beautiful it was. "Its so beautiful out here."

"I wouldn't say that." Dan shrugged, opening the two boxes. "Not with you around."

"Do you always lay on the charm on the first date?" Serena laughed, pushing him slightly.

"Only for special people." He grinned, handing her a burger. "Here, best burgers ever. This is the only place in New York that makes In-N-Out burgers and they're still not entirely like the ones in California."

Glancing at him, she sunk her teeth into the burger, knowing he was right the second the taste buds in her tongue reacted. "Mm, these are amazing."

"Their fries are better." He laughed, somehow half done with his burger. Taking out a carton of fries from the other box, he slathered ketchup on them, decorating the golden fries. He pushed the carton over, pointing out at the horizon. "Hey, look. Sun's setting."

The orange sky was soon reflected in Serena's eyes as she turned her gaze away from Dan. Silently, with the occasional chewing sounds, they watched the sun set, leaving them in twilight.

"I love New York sunsets," he said, munching on a fry thoughtfully. "There's nothing like them."

"I didn't know the view on a beach was this much better."

He grinned, showing off his perfectly straight teeth. "Its one of the perks of living on the beach. You get great sunsets, surfing, swimming, camping, staying out late watching the stars and best of all, its not like the city where you can't even see the stars. Its so beautiful out here at night."

"Don't you miss the city though?" She murmured, polishing off her burger, shivering involuntarily as a breeze rolled through.

Dan shrugged and said, "Sometimes, but every time I go to the city, I'm stuck in a suit and I have to be well mannered as Grandfather calls it."

"So why don't you tell your Grandfather you don't want to be the person he wants you to be?" Serena asked, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"I don't know. I think its because I don't want to disappoint him." With one swift move, Dan pulled off his gingham shirt, wrapping it around Serena. "Now are you going to tell me about why you won't wear a bathing suit?"

She stuck her arms though the sleeves, thinking about his question. "Do I have to?"

"Not if you don't want to, but you can't fall that many times, Serena."

"I'm clumsy." She murmured, avoiding his eyes.

"You are the most graceful person I've seen. Well except for that falling off the ladder bit."

She rolled her eyes, glad that he changed the subject. "You so greased that."

"You're on my Grandfather's side now?" Dan laughed, pulling her closer.

She giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder. Somehow, she found herself thinking of Anthony less and less as she became more occupied with Dan. She lifted her head as he turned to look at her, his shape getting darker as it slowly turned to night. She edged closer, smiling as she heard his breath catch. Leaning in, she paused when she was touching noses with him.

Slowly, he tilted his head, catching her lips with his. As he kissed her, she felt as if someone had shocked her. There was a connection between the two of them, she was sure of that. She wrapped her arms around him neck, kissing him harder. Finally, she pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Wow." Dan murmured, his arms still around her waist. "That was.."

"Wow."

"Yeah," he laughed, taking her hand. Leaning over, he kissed it, locking eyes with her. As soon as the moment ended he noticed various finger shaped bruises on her forearm. Feeling slightly sick, he turned away, focusing on her face instead. "maybe we should've tired that earlier."

"Maybe," she laughed, kissing him again for good measure.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Dan?" Serena looked around the house, wondering where he was. He was just there a second ago and then poof! He was gone._

"_Serena?" A deep voice called out, making her run towards it. Opening a door, she flew in the arms of Anthony._

"_Serena," he smiled, leaning into kiss her. He looked the same he always did, his messy blonde hair getting into his eyes._

"_Stop, no." She heard herself say, trying to pull away. "I'm married."_

"_You don't tell me what to do, bitch." He growled, slapping her across the face. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her towards him, snarling in her ear. "You're mine."_

"_No, Anthony, please. Stop! Anthony!" Serena found herself screaming as he repeated her name over and over again._

"_Serena, Serena!"_

"Serena!" Dan said urgently, trying to get her to wake up. She had started screaming Anthony's name a minute ago and he had been unable to wake her from her dream.

Her eyes sprang open and she kicked at him, eyes wide from fear. He cursed, moving back so she wouldn't hit him again. Stumbling to the wall, he flicked on the lights, meeting her frantic eyes. "You okay?"

She took one look at his left hand which was clutching his ribs and flopped back on the bed. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

He smiled weakly, slowly approaching her. "Its okay. You were having a nightmare." Sitting down on the bed, he pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly. "You alright?"

She shook her head, her entire body trembling. Clutching his shoulders tightly, tears began to leak from her eyes, soaking his shirt. "Anthony.."

"Its okay, we don't have to talk about him." He kissed the top of her head, angry at the man who caused this. "I'm just really glad you don't have any feelings for him anymore."

He waited for her agreement, but when he was faced with silence, he tilted her head up, looking at her. "You are over him, right?"

Serena sighed, looking down. "I don't know."

"Hey, listen, I know we just started, you know, being together, but that guy, that asshole, he was hurting you." Gently taking her wrist, he ran his finger over the bruises, showing her. His hand wandered under her shirt, stroking the bruise he had created. "What he did- to your hand and your side, he was hurting you, Serena."

"He said he loved me." She whispered, still trying to prove to herself that Anthony was a good guy.

"Did you ever think that he was lying to you?" He muttered angrily, pulling her so that they lay next to each other on the bed. "What he did, that isn't love."

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" She murmured, pulling the sheets against her body as if she was shielding herself.

Dan sighed, turning on his side so that he faced her, though she was looking upwards. "Okay, but this conversation isn't over."

"Night Dan."

"Goodnight." He whispered, turning the lights off with the remote.

--

"So, ready to get your ass kicked?" Nate taunted, spinning the basketball on one finger.

"I didn't know you talked to yourself." Dan replied, grabbing the ball from him. "Ladies, will you tell Nathaniel he's going to lose?"

"I'm not gonna lose, I have my good luck charm." Nate retorted, kissing Blair on the cheek.

"Well..."

"And Dan has his." Serena walked up to Dan, kissing him firmly on the lips. "Good luck."

"Thank you," he smiled, watching her go back to sitting next to Blair. "With that luck, looks like you're gonna lose, Nate."

"In your dreams." He said, taking the ball from Dan. Shooting a quick look at the girls, he looked at Dan, a grin on his face. "Looks like you and Serena are getting along."

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing."

Nate raised an eyebrow, spinning the ball.

"Not like that, you perv." Dan rolled his eyes, giving Nate a friendly shove. "1 on 1? To 15?"

"Bring it." He checked the ball to Dan, who quickly passed it back. While he attempted to shoot it in, Serena and Blair were watching closely. Well, they were pretending to.

"So you and Dan.." Blair smiled at Serena, who blushed and looked away. "Told you he was hot."

"Shut up," Serena giggled, waving at Dan. "So what's the deal with you and Nate?"

Blair sighed, watching Dan block Nate's jump shot. "I don't know, he's been so distant lately. I think he met someone else."

"Or maybe he's planning on proposing." She nudged Blair with an elbow, making the brunette turn to look at her.

"Yeah right."

"Well why not? You've been together, for what, four years? Five?"

"Six, and half those years don't count!"

"Why not?"

"Because we were in school! Everyone knows that relationships in school never count!"

"So did Serena's and mine didn't count, Blair?" A cool British voice interrupted her, sending unpleasant shivers down Serena's spine. Slowly the blonde turned to see none other than Anthony, sneering.

"Anthony, what are you doing here?" Serena asked, not noticing that Nate and Dan had stopped their game and were making their way over here.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He grinned at Serena. "After I found out what your parents had done, I had to rescue you. Cinderella was your favorite fairy tale, wasn't it?"

"What the hell are you doing here, man?" Nate stood between Anthony and Serena, glowering at the older man. "This is private property."

"Owned by?"

"Me and I suggest you get out of here." Dan said, walking up next to Nate, barely able to suppress his anger.

"And you are?"

"Daniel Humphrey, I'm sure you've heard of my family." He crossed his arms across his chest, looking down right frightening to anyone who had less courage than Anthony.

"So you're the bitch my girl has to marry." Anthony mused, looking Dan up and down.

"Your girl?" Dan asked, incredulity in his voice. "I'm sorry, since when does abusing someone makes them 'your girl'?"

"I never laid a hand on my Serena. Right babe?" He called over to her, making Dan even more irate.

"Get out of my sight." Dan hissed, shoving him.

"Alright," Anthony straightened his jacket, brushing off where Dan pushed him. "No need for anyone to get hurt. Don't worry Serena, I'll be back for you."

"Serena, tell him how you really feel about him." Dan said, shooting a desperate look at her.

"I.." She shook her head, unable to look at either of them.

"Anthony, leave." Nate ordered, seeing that Dan had lost some of his nerve.

"Okay, I'm gone. Just remember what I told you Serena." He winked at her, jumping back into his car. He accelerated quickly, his tires leaving skid marks on the ground.

"I hate him." Dan growled, walking past the three of them. He turned around, looking at Nate. "I'm sorry man, I can't finish playing."

Nate shrugged, though his shoulders were tense. "No problem. Why don't we play a new game called 'Hunt the Bastard'?"

"Dan, Nate, stop." Serena muttered, looking away the second Dan's gaze flicked to her.

"Nate, Blair, take Serena home for me."

"But what about.."

"I'll meet you there."

"Its starting to rain." Blair pointed out, pointing at Nate's white shirt which was slowly getting stained from rain drops.

Dan sighed, shoulders sagging. "Alright, I'll see you two in a couple of days."

He and Serena clambered into his car, Dan slamming the door with unnecessary force.

"I'm sorry."

He rested his hands on the wheel, leaning his head back. "Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Dan.."

"Serena, its fine." He said forcefully, jolting her. "Sorry."

* * *

**Review? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dan why are you so mad?" Serena asked, walking after him. How did he walk that fast?

"I would rather not talk about it right now." He said, quickly getting in the house.

She grabbed his arm, pulling him around. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell Anthony that I'm over him. But-"

"Serena, that doesn't matter. You really want to know why I'm pissed?" Seeing her nod, he continued, shutting the door behind him. "This...asshole hurt you. You fell under his spell and he took advantage of you. I've seen those bruises Serena, I'm not stupid, I know you didn't fall. And then he has the balls to say he never hurt you." Dan sighed, breathing heavily. "Do you know how much it hurts me?"

"Why?" She asked quietly, looking up at him.

"Because I care about you! I don't think I've cared this much for anyone before!"

"We met five days ago, not even an entire week. You can't care this much about you."

Dan shook his head, gripping her shoulders. "We used to be neighbors. We knew each other when we were five, I remember, but apparently you don't. I don't know why I care about you the way I do, all I know is that I do."

"That doesn't make any sense." She said, pushing him away.

"I don't care." He took a hesitant step towards her, reaching out for her hand. "It doesn't matter to me how long we've known each other, all I know is that with you, I feel better about myself. Like you're the one thing that makes everything better."

She stared at him, not knowing what to say. Her eyes flickered from his eyes to her feet, her mind still a complete blank. "I can't do this right now." She turned, fleeing up the staircase.

"Serena.." Dan called, sighing.

--

Serena pressed the button on the remote, hiding out in the den. Her head hurt from the pointless television, but she would give anything to avoid thinking about Dan or Anthony. Finally shutting it off, she ventured outside, hoping that Dan had gone grocery shopping or something.

To her dismay, Dan sat in the living room, eating on the couch, a bowl in his hands. He glanced over at her, spooning more ice cream into his mouth. "Hey."

"Hey," she echoed, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Hungry?" He held up the bowl, smiling at her.

"Starving." She sat down next to him, letting him feed her the ice cream. "Mm, I love mint chocolate chip."

"Good, because I only have this and vanilla." Dan laughed, licking the remains of the green ice cream off of his lips. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." She murmured, focusing on the bowl rather than Dan. "I made that entire fight about us, instead of what it should've been on."

"You not getting over Anthony." Dan said, nodding.

"Dan, I don't know why, but I loved him. At least I think I did. Its not that easy for me to get over him. Don't you know what its like to give up someone you love?"

"Serena," he chuckled, "I didn't really date."

"Why not?" She asked, spooning more ice cream into her mouth. "You're certainly not ugly."

"Oh thanks, that makes me feel better." Dan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Serena giggled, "What I meant to say is that you're very handsome, Mr. Humphrey." She kissed him on the cheek, leaving an trace of mint ice cream.

"You're just saying that because I have ice cream." He muttered, chuckling.

"How'd you guess?"

"Alright, that's it. No more ice cream for you." He snatched the bowl away from her, finishing it off and placing it on the table.

"Hey, I was going to eat that." She mock whined, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'll make it up to you." Dan murmured, reaching for her hand. "Its only 4 o'clock. Let's go down to the beach, take a swim, have a picnic. Stay the night."

"Dan, we live about twenty feet away from the beach, why would we need to stay outside?"

"Because its beautiful out there, and I'm pretty sure you've never slept under the stars before." He said matter of factly, kissing her.

"You're just trying to seduce me." She murmured, pulling him close.

"How'd you guess?" He laughed, repeating her earlier words. "Alright, by the time we get down to the beach it'll be too late if we continue this. How about you go get dressed and fix us a picnic basket while I set everything else up?"

"Dan..." She fidgeted, looking away as if she were insecure. "My bruises.."

"Its a private beach, I should know. I own it." He laughed weakly, trying to get her to feel better. "I'll be the only one there, don't worry. I'm not going to think you're ugly."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." She whispered, pulling away from him entirely. He slid closer to her, kissing her cheek.

"You know what I see when I look at you?" He murmured into her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine. "I see the most beautiful girl in the whole world. No, the entire universe. No supermodel could compare to you."

"You're just saying that." She muttered, playing with her fingers.

"No I'm not and don't make me get you into a bikini," he laughed, kissing her. "Serena, come on. If you're feeling unsure, we just won't go swimming. But please, make an effort."

She looked over at him, feeling her heart swell for the man she barely knew. "Damn you for being so persuasive."

"All part of my charm." He laughed, pecking her on the lips once more. "Remember, get dressed and food. Meet me outside when you're done."

--

"Hey beautiful," Dan called, smiling as Serena turned around. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt over her bikini and there was a picnic basket sitting next to her.

Dan jogged over to her, laying down the large blanket he had gotten. Smiling bashfully, he dropped a pillow on it. "I could only find one pillow, so you can have it."

"Its okay, I'll sleep on your chest." Serena giggled, tightening the cap on her water bottle.

"Whatever floats your boat." Dan smiled, tugging another blanket out of the sack he carried. "In case it gets cold. Oh and one more thing." He trudged back to the house, lugging an ice chest as he came back.

"Drinks?"

"Yup." He grinned, settling down next to her. "We're all set."

"I hope you have flashlights in that sack," she checked her phone, looking at the time. "Its going to get dark soon."

"Got that covered." He plucked the phone swiftly from her fingers. "And no cell phones allowed."

"Meanie." She teased, slapping his bicep.

"I'm just trying to make tonight fun, with no interruptions."

"Well what if the world ends while we're here?"

Dan rolled his eyes, a smile playing at his lips. "If the world ends, I will give your phone back."

She giggled, the sound entrancing him. "Good."

* * *

**Okay, so this is part 1 of their date and I promise the second part will be up faster :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"So you never really told me why you don't date." Serena murmured, sinking her toes into the sand.

Dan shrugged. "I think its because I've always been destined for someone. Like I always thought fate would bring me and the girl of my dreams together."

"Oh." She looked away from him, onto the horizon. "Who is she?"

"She's extraordinary. She's the one my parents wanted me to marry." He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "darling, its you."

She blushed, cheeks flushed red. With nothing else to say, she leaned in, kissing him gently. "Let's go swimming."

He pulled back, one hand resting on her waist. "You sure? We don't have to if you don't want to."

She smiled and stood up. "Good thing I want to."

Dan clambered to his feet, feeling his heart quicken. "You're really sure about this?"

With a smirk, she crossed her arms, pulling the t-shirt off and dropped it on the ground. Her cheeks were still a dull pink, but her newly found confidence exuded her self consciousness.

Dan's eyes skimmed down appreciatively, but he couldn't ignore the marks that were on her. He looked back up at her, grinning. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." She smirked, tugging on his t-shirt. "Now let's see how you look."

He laughed, raising his arms so that she could fully take off the shirt. She dropped it beside her own, turning back to look at him. "Look at that beer belly." She giggled playfully.

He rolled his eyes, turning away from her. "Fine, be that way."

"Just kidding, gosh." Her eyes sparkled as she pulled him to face her. "Your six pack is very sexy. Happy?"

"Yes, and I will never have a beer belly." He stuck his tongue out at her, a pout still on his face.

She looked over at him, unable to contain his laughter anymore. "Whatever you say, Dan."

"You see me with a beer belly in the future, how dare you?" He yelled mock angrily, picking her up. "You will suffer from my might muscles."

Serena giggled, holding on for dear life. "Just don't drop me, Mr. Mighty Muscles."

"You question my muscles?" Dan laughed, racing into the ocean. He dropped her in the water, getting pulled down as well. He stayed under for a few seconds, smiling at her. Then he broke the surface, pushing the hair back from his face.

Serena giggled, swimming closer to Dan. "That wasn't very nice."

"You're right, I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "Any boo-boos you want me to kiss?"

"I think you hurt my lips when you threw me."

"Oh did I? I'm very sorry. Here, I'll make it all better." Dan chuckled, leaning and kissed her gently, nibbling on her bottom lip. His hands made their way up to her shoulders, pressing her tightly against him.

"Ow," Serena whimpered, jerking back.

Dan floated there, looking alarmed. "I'm sorry, what'd I do?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, Serena. Where did I hurt you? Was I going too fast?"

She shook her head, shaking her wet blonde tresses out of her face. "My shoulder."

His face hardened as his eyes focused on her shoulder. Or more exactly, the purplish bruise residing there. "I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault."

"I'm still sorry."

"Maybe we should get back to shore." She suggested, looking at him hopefully.

He nodded, and started paddling back.

--

Dan adjusted the driftwood just so before throwing a lit match into the pit. The pit lit up, lighting the night sky with its exquisite colors.

"Why is it different colors?" Serena asked, staring at it in awe.

"The salt water."

"Oh." Dan had been giving short answers ever since he touched her bruise and it was frustrating her. She patted the blanket next to her, hoping he'd get the message.

Breaking into a small smile, he jogged over and instead of sitting where she had wanted, he sat behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the nape of her neck, resting his chin in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. Its just, just, the thought of him doing this to you and you staying with him, its hurting _me."_

"I know and I'm sorry too." She murmured, reaching her hand back to graze his stubbly cheek. "Its just that I always thought I would be with Anthony for a long time and now being with you, I feel like these are something you'd hate about me."

"I could never hate you, or any part of you. I hate _him._ I was born and raised with a code of ethics and that included women. I could never take advantage of anyone or..hurt them physically."

"You're such a gentleman."

He chuckled, his chin bumping against her neck. "You're too funny."

She turned in his arms, kissing him. "I heard laughter makes a relationship last longer."

"Good, because at this rate, we're going to last until the end of forever."

"So R then?"

"See what I mean?" He chuckled, their lips meeting once more. He tangled his hands in her hair, letting her straddle him. He looked up at her, his brown eyes serious. "Serena...can I tell you something?"

"Okay."

He took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "I know we got off to a rocky start, but the last couple of days, they changed things for me. I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I love you." He kissed her hand gently, eyes still locked on her. "I love you so much."


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay." She murmured, not sure of what else to say. She rolled off of him, closing her eyes. She felt his arms wrap around her, his lips against her neck.

"You don't have to say it back." Dan whispered, doing his best to hide the disappointment in his voice. "I just want you to know that I do, and that I'm here for you. No matter what."

"Thank you." Serena muttered, her voice thick. "You are way too understanding for someone like me."

"All part of the journey." He laughed. "Its getting late, wanna crash?"

"You mean we're not going to stay up all night playing truth or dare?" Serena giggled, running one hand through her hair.

"Truth or dare?" He rolled his eyes, playing along.

"Dare."

"I dare you to come to bed with me." He smiled.

"No come on, a real dare."

"That is a real dare, I'm tired." He kissed her gently, one hand tickling her leg. "Please?"

"After you go once."

"Fine." Dan sighed, running his hand across her flat stomach.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go skinny dipping with me." She smirked, feeling his body stiffen.

"I don't think that would be a good idea considering you'd be naked too." He growled in her ear, lips just barely grazing it. "And you being naked equals a very happy me, if you get my drift."

"I know," she whispered, one of her hands brushing past his crotch. "now come on."

She stood up, pulling him up as well. "Wait, so we're not just gonna run and strip at the same time?"

"Too easy. Hurry up, you first."

He stuck his tongue out at her, tugging down his swim trunks. "I'm filing this under domestic abuse."

"Oh please, I haven't even gotten started."

He paused, looking up at her incredulously. Without another word, he stepped towards her, crushing his lips to hers. He pulled her tight against his body, leaving her breathless with each kiss. "Did I ever tell you how unbelievably sexy you are?"

"Not yet." She giggled, the laugh lost as he pressed his lips to hers again. "Mm, I think I like aggressive you."

"Good, because you're going to see him around more often." He laughed, gently biting her earlobe. He brought her down against the blankets, their lips joined once more. His mouth made its way to her neck, sucking and tugging on the delicate skin. The sounds escaping her lips only motivated him further. His hands had untied her bikini top, leaving it to the side. As his mouth paid heed to them, his hands lowered themselves further, undoing her bottoms.

"Wait, Dan." She struggled under him, eyes closed. She had no idea why, but she needed to stop him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"I'm scared." She whispered, feeling ridiculous.

"I'm not Anthony," Dan murmured, and pressed his lips to Serena's forehead. "I would never hurt you."

"Its not that. Its just, I..I've never.."

"I haven't either," he whispered, his hand tracing the curve of her shoulder. "We don't have to, if you don't want to."

"I'm sorry," she said earnestly, stroking his cheek. Her fingers played with the stubble that adorned his face, before moving lower to trace his lips. "Another time, I promise."

"You don't have to promise anything. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here. If you're never ready, I'll still be here."

"Thank you."

He reached for his black sweater, tugging it over her form. "Goodnight."

"Sleep already?"

He kissed her on the cheek, chortling. "Yes, I know you're tired so don't even try lying to me."

--

"Look what we have here." Nate laughed as he watched Serena and Dan wake up, their movements sluggish.

"Go away Nate." Serena mumbled, hastily pulling the sweater down. Thank God she still had her bikini bottoms on.

"Good morning to you too. Late night?"

"You could say that." Dan yawned, rubbing his eyes. He picked up the pillow his head had been resting on and chucked it at Nate. "You better have a damn good excuse for waking us."

"Both of your families are coming over for lunch in about two hours. They invited Blair and I to join you and I figured you might've needed a warning."

"Shit." Dan cursed, standing up quickly. "Nate, Alfonse should be pulling in about now, when you see him, can you tell him to prepare lunch for eleven?"

"Yeah, here. You two go and shower and I'll clean up here."

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Dan clapped Nate on the back as he pulled Serena into the house. Once they were out of sight, he pushed her against the wall, pressing his lips against hers. "Good morning."

She giggled, kissing him back eagerly. "Morning to you too. We really ought to get changed though."

"Aw, we're not going to shower together?"

"You wish baby." She kissed him once more before running up the stairs. She ran into their bathroom, forcing him to take the guest one. She sighed contentedly, dragging her fingers through her hair. Looking into the mirror, she realized that she looked different. She looked...happy. And she was pretty sure it was all Dan's doing.

--

"Hey beautiful." Dan murmured, kissing Serena's forehead.

"Well don't you look formal?" She teased, fingering his blazer. He was dressed in an immaculate seersucker suit, his hair perfectly gelled.

"My grandparents," he sighed, rolling his eyes. His eyes skimmed down her yellow sundress as he kissed her again. "You on the other hand, look very stunning. If they don't approve, then there's something wrong with my family."

"Thank you." She reached for his hand, leading him down the stairs. "Come on, Nate's waiting."

"_Nate _is getting impatient." A deep voice boomed from below. "Who takes an hour to shower?"

"I was getting dressed," Dan grumbled, a half smile on his face. "You know you take longer to get ready, Nate. Fixing your damn bangs."

"You two..." Serena managed before bursting out into giggles.

"Whatever, anyway, your parents are here."

"An hour earlier?"

"Yup, good thing Blair came early."

Dan turned to Serena, his hands clasping her shoulders lightly. "You ready?"

"Definitely."

The three of them stepped out onto the porch, plastering smiles on their faces. Nate immediately made his way over to Blair, kissing her on the cheek as he sat down next to her. Meanwhile, Serena and Dan's parents stood up, rushing forward to greet them.

"Hello Lily, Keith." Dan murmured politely, shaking Keith's hand and kissing Lily on both cheeks while Serena did the same to his parents. "I assumed my grandfather would be joining us."

"You assumed correctly, Daniel." A deep voice came from behind. Dan turned around to see his Grandfather, beaming proudly.

"Afternoon, Mr. Humphrey." Serena said, blushing slightly as she remembered the last time she saw him.

"Serena," he inclined his head towards her before sitting down at the head of the table.

Dan and Serena quickly took their places next to Blair and Nate, who were sitting there awkwardly. "So what's the occasion of this lunch?"

"Well," Henry began, staring at Dan. "Given the time we have allowed you, we assumed Serena would be pregnant by now."

"Excuse me?" Dan said, shooting his grandfather an incredulous look.

"In case you've forgotten, that's part of the plan." Rufus said, stabbing his fork into the dish that Alfonse had just brought around.

"Mr. Humphrey, don't you think its a bit ridiculou-"

"Serena, hold your tongue." Lily snapped.

Dan reached for Serena's hand under the table, squeezing it gently. "I am not giving you grandchildren until I wish to."

"Then make it happen, Daniel. You two are married, you don't need consent." Henry said, fiddling with his wineglass.

"Don't speak about Serena like she's not here!"

"Daniel! Do not disrespect your grandfather!" Rufus barked at him.

Dan stood up, knocking his chair back. "Enjoy your lunch. Alfonse will clean up when you leave. Come on Serena." He pulled her up, leading her back into the house. Nate and Blair quickly excused themselves, trailing after them.

The scraping of a single chair against the wood alerted Dan that his grandfather was coming around to give him another talk. He looked over at Serena, who looked so helpless, just standing there. "I'll handle this. I promise."

She nodded, smiling. Leaning forward, she pecked him on the cheek before disappearing with Nate and Blair.

"Daniel."

"Yes." Dan responded stiffly, glaring at the elder man.

Henry sighed, shaking his head. "The reason we gave wasn't the only reason why we came for lunch. We had decided earlier, that if you and Serena were not happy, we would offer you the chance of a divorce. However, keep your behavior like this, and that won't happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"In a weeks time, if the girl is not with child, we will draw up divorce papers."


	9. Chapter 9

Dan stared out the window and watched as Alfonse cleared away the last of the tips. Pulling out a wad of cash from his pocket, he peeled two hundreds off, leaving them on the table where he knew that Alfonse would take it.

Serena's arms slid around his waist as she hugged him from behind. "Hey, how'd things go?"

Dan bit his lip, debating on whether or not he should tell her. Part of him wanted to keep her because he loved her so. But another part, a larger part urged him to do the right thing and tell her about the possible divorce. He turned around, facing her. "We need to talk."

"How about we go out on the beach and talk there? I already set up some blankets."

Dan nodded, allowing her to lead him down the steps of their house and down to the beach. Once they were there, he shrugged off his blazer, dropping it. Silently, he pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, genuinely worried about him. Ever since their families had left, he had been acting off.

He turned to her and pressed his lips against hers. This, he thought to himself, could be the last time I kiss you. Her lips parted, granting his tongue access as he pushed her against the blankets. He kissed her again and again not wanting to ever let go. Finally, he sat up, pulling her up with him.

"Dan, talk to me." Serena murmured, splaying her hands on his chest. "What's wrong?"

"If," he began, his voice on the verge of cracking. "you had the chance to divorce me, would you?"

"Dan, what brought this on? Are you mad because-"

He cut her off, shaking his head. "No, not mad. Just please, tell me. If I got you divorce papers next week, would you sign them?"

"Do you _want _me to sign them?"

"That's not what I asked you." He gripped her shoulders, forcing himself to look in her eyes. "Please- tell me."

She started to protest, about to go into a talk about the prenuptial they signed, when realization dawned on her. He didn't want her anymore. Looking away, she blinked back the tears that had quickly surfaced. But she should be happy. She hadn't even wanted this marriage in the first place. "Yes."

His hold on her loosened, letting her go altogether. "Okay."

"But that won't happen, right? I mean, we can't get divorced. Our parents won't let us." She tried protesting, even though she thought it was too late.

"My grandfather told me that if I hadn't slept with you in the next week, we have the option of getting divorced." Dan muttered, his voice thick.

"We're getting divorced." Serena whispered to herself, regretting her choice. But it was too late to take it back. He would just think she was lying for money or something.

"Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me," he looked over at her, eyes smoldering. "that we'll make the best of this week and that you will never go back to Anthony."

"Dan.."

"Please," he said, unable to meet her eyes. "Just that."

"I promise." She breathed, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek.

--

The next morning Dan slipped out of bed quietly, pulling his wetsuit on. Serena had insisted that they still sleep in the bed and he knew he couldn't deny her request. He just couldn't. He scrawled a note to her, leaving it on the bed before exiting the house and onto the beach, carrying his surfboard.

He paddled out into the ocean, grateful that it was still a bit dark outside. With each stroke, he swam out further and further before turning around, waiting for a wave to sweep him up. As an incoming wave came, he began paddling, and stood up on his board. He lasted all of thirty seconds before he lost his footing and landed in the ocean with a splash. As he surfaced, he shook his hair free of water before climbing back onto his board again.

Sometimes, he compared surfing to Serena. No matter how many times he fell, he got up again and within time, he would have it mastered. Except with Serena, he was probably never going to see her again.

After an hour, he paddled back to shore, sticking his surfboard by the house. Unzipping his wetsuit, he padded into the house where he was hit with the smell of pancakes. He slung a towel around his neck, making his way into the kitchen. Serena was standing there in front of the stove, making what seemed like chocolate chip pancakes.

"Morning." She said softly, doing her best to keep her eyes on his face and not his well toned torso. "I saw you surfing."

"You mean falling in the ocean?"

"That too." She made her way over to him, biting her lip. For once, she was at a complete loss for words. Ever since he had brought up their divorce, it had just gotten so awkward. "Dan, what you said-"

He shook his head, inadvertently getting water on her. "Let's not talk about it. We have a week left and I want to spend it without us arguing."

"Dan, its not like we're never going to see each other again."

"Well its not like we're going to see each other daily." His eyes flashed, annoyed. "I'm sorry," he sighed, exasperated. "Its just that we're married and next week, we'll both be free."

She turned away, walking back to the stove. "Yeah," she said, voice hoarse. "We'll both be dating other people and we'll.."

"We'll be friends."

"Yo Humphrey's!" Nate appeared in the doorway, grinning wildly. "Guess what?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "I'm getting married next week and Blair and I decided that you two should be our best man and maid of honor."

"Way to be subtle." Blair smacked him, coming up from behind. Her annoyance quickly turned to happiness and she ran to hug Serena. "Can you believe I'm getting married, S? Is being married fun?"

Serena looked at Dan, who was currently staring at his feet. "Yeah, you'll love it. I know I do."

--

"So you're getting divorced?" Nate spoke slowly, absorbing it. "But you love her."

"I know. And I want her to be happy." Dan stared out at the waves, the constant motion relaxing him.

"Dan, she's happy _because _of you."

"I asked her Nate. I asked her that if she was given the chance, would she divorce me." He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "And she said yes."

"She probably thought you didn't want her anymore."

"I told her that I love her. The thing is, we were both forced in this marriage and I think she'd be happier if she gets to choose who she marries."

"What if she chooses you, man?" Nate picked up a stone, rolling it in his palm. "And what if she goes back to Anthony?"

"She won't. She promised me."

"Dan, if you break her heart and go through with the divorce, she _will _go back to him. That's how he always gets her. Whenever something bad happens, he's right there."

"Nate, can we not talk about this? Its fucking hard enough." Dan cursed. The past two days had been so hard on him.

"Alright, come on. Let's go racing."

Meanwhile, Serena and Blair sat in the foyer, both sipping glasses of red wine. "So just when I'm getting married, you're getting divorced?"

Serena nodded, looking over at Dan who had jumped in the water and was now racing Nate to the buoy. "I thought when he was talking about it, he meant it like he didn't want to be with me. And now, I've already given him my answer and I have to stick with it."

"Juliet promised Paris she would marry him and she never did!"

"Dan and I," Serena sighed, drinking more. "Are not Romeo and Juliet."

"Why can't you two just stick together?"

"Because I already told him yes!"

"Serena," Blair said, brown eyes serious. "Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Does he know?"

She shook her head, cheeks flushed. "I couldn't tell him when he told me."

"Why not?"

"Because I thought I wasn't over Anthony."

"Are you?"

"Yes..no, I don't know."

Before Blair could reply, Dan and Nate suddenly appeared, standing in front of them. They were soaking wet and it was hard to look away. "Hey ladies, whatcha doing?"

"Talking."

"How about you take a swim with us?" Dan grinned, already plucking the wineglasses out of their hands.

"What do you say, S? Two semi-good looking guys and swimming?"

"Hey!" Nate called, shutting up when he saw Blair glare at him.

"You go, B. I'll stay here."

Dan looked at Nate, shrugging. "Looks like you're on your own." He sat down next to Serena and watched as Blair and Nate ran off.

"Dan.."

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded, not trusting herself with words.

"What are you going to do once we get the divorce?"


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know." She mumbled, ducking her head. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I care about you."

Serena laughed bitterly, shaking her head. "So first its 'I love you' and now its 'I care about you'?"

"I didn't ask for this divorce, Serena. You're the one who said yes." He snapped at her.

"I didn't fucking ask for it either!" She exclaimed, exasperated. She was tired of the bullshit and right now all that mattered was the truth. "Do you think I want to divorce you?"

"Considering you said yes, I think so."

"I thought you were over me." She growled, one hand pushing her hair back. "I thought you didn't want me anymore."

His face softened at her fierce statement. "How could you ever think that?"

"Considering how you're treating me right now, its not hard." She muttered as she looked away.

"I'm sorry," he murmured and moved from Blair's chair to hers. He wrapped an arm around her, bringing them closer. "I- I didn't know. I should've asked more clearly or told you."

"Forget it, Dan." She shrugged him off, scooting away. "You should have told me about your grandfather's offer immediately. You made me think the worst and I don't know if I can forgive you."

He looked down and away from her. "I understand. I'm sorry." He stared at his feet for a beat longer before saying, "Tell Nate and Blair that I'm sorry, but I have to go..handle some things." He reached out to her one more time and stroked her cheek. Sighing, he ran back into the house only to run out, clothed simply in shorts and a black sweater that clung to his chest, to the car, driving off quickly.

--

Dan stepped out of the car, screeching to a stop in front of his family's house. He ran up the steps, and knocked on the door. He was let in by the maid and he demanded to see his father and grandfather. As she left, he calmed himself down. This is it, he told himself.

"Daniel, what a pleasant surprise."

Dan looked up, seeing his grandfather. "Where's father? I asked to see him too."

"Your father isn't in. He has some business to handle." Henry said, gesturing for Dan to sit. "Now what is it that you want."

"You remember your offer to me, I hope." Dan said. After a nod from Henry, he continued. "I have thought about it thoroughly and I have made up my mind on what I'm going to do. Serena and I are not going to get divorced."

"So you have chosen to get her pregnant."

"No." Dan said calmly though his heart was thudding wildly from what he was about to do.

"You're sure? Its only been two days Daniel. No need to be so rash."

"I love Serena. I refuse to get her pregnant and disrespect her like that."

"Then you won't have an heir. You are a disgrace to the Humphrey name." Henry sneered, shaking his head.

"No, you and father are the ones that are a disgrace. Forcing me to cross my wife's boundaries and forcing her to divorce me or bear a child is what disgraces this family. Goodbye." As Dan turned to leave, Henry called out to him.

"And how do you know your wife feels the same way? Last I know of, she isn't speaking to you."

Dan whirled around, eyes alight. "What Serena and I do is none of your business. Call off your PI or the next issue of the New York Times will know all about Henry Humphrey's blackmail attempt." With that, he stormed out of the house and into his car.

--

Dan sat in the car, eyes on the dashboard. He had arrived home fifteen minutes ago, but he didn't want to go in. He couldn't. The thought of going inside and not speaking to Serena was unbearable. After another five minutes, he walked out of the car and into the house.

"Hey," Dan said, seeing Serena on the couch. "Nate and Blair left already?"

She nodded, not meeting his eyes. "Wedding stuff."

"We're not getting a divorce." Dan blurted out, unable to keep it in a second longer. "Unless you want one." He added hastily.

"What are you talking about?"

"I drove to the city and pretty much emancipated myself. I'm a _disgrace_," he sneered at the word. "and I could care less. I told him I'm not making you do anything you don't want to and that was it."

She was standing now, staring at him blankly. She couldn't fathom why he had done this. "Why?" She finally muttered.

"Love makes you realize which things are truly important." He said, his crooked half smile plastered on his face. "This marriage is one of them." After several painful seconds of silence, he continued. "I understand if you don't want me in the same room tonight, actually I'm pretty sure you don't want to be anywhere near me. I made a big mistake and I really hope you can forgive me. But until then, I'll keep my distance."

"Dan, wait." She called just as he started up the stairs. He froze, one foot on the bottom stair. She stared at him, dark blue eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry."

And with that, Dan felt all the tension seep out of him. As if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. A smile flitted across his face as he changed direction, walking towards her. He reached out and pulled her closer to him slowly, afraid she would jerk away. He pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapping themselves tightly around her form. He breathed her in, something he had been afraid to do. "No, I'm sorry." He murmured into her ear as one hand traced the curve of her shoulder.

"Forgive me?" She asked, sounding very small.

He smiled, pulling back to see her face. He was glad she didn't go for the clichéd 'Forgive and forget' line he detested. To him, it was impossible to forget what was wrong and simply ignoring it would cause more harm than good. "If you forgive me."

"Okay." She whispered, and finally, a smile appeared on her face.

--

AN: I'm sorry for the rushed chapter. Bleh. Lol. Anyway, the reason I'm stopping here is beause, well its 4 am and I haven't really updated in a while. Sorry! Been overwhelmed with drama, but its summer and I promise to try and write between my summer classes. Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Anthony watched them through the window, the lighting in their living room just bright enough for him to see. He smiled to himself as they embraced. It wouldn't last long, at least not with him around. From what he could tell, Dan was trusting. Too trusting. It was almost too easy to make them break up.

He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, already missing his blonde locks. He had dyed his hair a few days ago, so that he would be harder to spot. He sighed, letting the brown hair fall across his forehead. The motion reminded him of when he and Serena were together. She used to always brush his hair aside and remind him to get haircuts. He sighed, starting to drive away. He would get her back and no one, especially Dan Humphrey was going to stop him.

--

Dan sat in his office, head bent over several handwritten papers. He was in the process of writing a new novel and it was getting a bit difficult. He heard a knock on the door and leaped up, happy for a break. On the other side of the door stood Serena, holding a tray filled with breakfast foods. "Hungry?"

"For breakfast, sure. For you, definitely." He grinned, taking the tray from her and putting it aside. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close, kissing her gently on the lips. Her arms slid up his back, bringing them closer.

Giggling, she pulled away, nuzzling her nose with his. "Morning." She pecked his lips before leaning against the wall, arms draped loosely around his neck. "I missed you this morning. I woke up all alone."

"I know and I'm sorry." He said earnestly, one hand idly tracing shapes on her back. "I left you note though."

"Yes and you have yet to tell me about your book."

"And I have yet to eat. How about we multi-task?" He led her over to his desk, one hand carrying the tray she had brought in. He sat down in the cushioned chair, chuckling as Serena placed herself in his lap. "This looks delicious. Did you make this?"

"Yes, but don't judge it until you've tasted it. It might not be so good." She giggled, cutting up the pancake. She speared a strawberry and fed it to Dan.

"Well your choice of fruit is definitely very excellent." He laughed, kissing her on the cheek. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I had Alfonse make me something. I thought it would be better to poison you than me." She teased, feeding him a bit of pancake.

"Poison? Well if this is poison, I'd like to see you spoiling me." Dan chuckled, kissing her. "Really, this is great."

"Thanks." She smiled, taking a sip of the orange juice she had prepared for him. "Now tell me about your book."

"Well, its about this boy. And how he grew up spoiled, but when he grew up, he realized he has never been happy. That is, until he meets the love of his life." He bit into a strawberry, looking up at her. "What do you think?"

"It sounds amazing. How much of it do you have written?"

"As of right now, none."

"Oh. I really shouldn't be distracting you then." Her grip on him loosened as if she were about to pull away.

"You are not a distraction." Dan said firmly, as his lips met her neck. "You are an inspiration."

Serena giggled, kissing his temple. "Well the 'inspiration' thinks that you should finish breakfast before I truly end up a distraction."

--

"You are such a tease." Dan groaned as Serena tossed him his shirt, looking as innocent as ever.

"You know you love it." She giggled, popping the last strawberry into her mouth.

He stared at her in disbelief. "I think I need a cold shower."

"Want me to join you?" She whispered in his ear, her hot breath making his neck tingle. She smirked, knowing what this would do to him.

"Mean. You are so mean. You come in here with food to trick me and distract me and then you tease me. This is like abuse."

Serena rolled her eyes as she leaned forward, bringing their lips together. Instead of the light kisses she usually gave him, she kissed him harder than she ever had, eliciting a groan from him. His hands made their way up to her hair, pushing her closer. Finally, she pulled back, smiling when his head hit the back of his chair. "Tired?"

"More like aroused." He laughed, breathless. "Now unless you would like to feel something I'm sure you wouldn't, could you please get up so I can shower?"

She smirked, kissing him once more. "Sure, but one condition." Without waiting for him to reply, she pressed against him, murmuring, "I get to go with you."

"You realize what a cold shower is for, right?"

"Dan, its November. Besides, I just love myself a nice, steamy hot shower, don't you?"

He looked up at her, one hand resting tentatively just above her hip bone. "You sure?"

She lowered her lips onto his, pressing them together gently. "Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, besides its not like we're going to have sex or anything. Just shower together."

Dan groaned, throwing his head back. "Do you enjoy torturing me?"

"Only in the morning." She giggled, sliding off his lap. "Hey, do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Meet me out on the patio in your bathing suit in about ten minutes." She gave him one more lingering kiss before exiting the room.

Dan sighed, running a hand through his hair. He tapped his pen against his desk, thinking about how much Serena had changed since they had first gotten married. She was no longer the insecure, frightened girl he thought she was, as she got more and more comfortable with him, she turned into someone he knew she was proud of. Not to mention that her confidence made her sexier as well.

--

Dan stood outside on the patio, shivering as a breeze hit his bare chest. Though it was only the afternoon, there seemed to be bout of dark clouds hovering over the beach, bringing a nice, cold wind with it. Shit. More wind. Where was Serena?

A creaking sound interrupted his thoughts and he turned instinctively. There she was. She stood in the doorway, wearing a very short silk robe. "Hey."

"Hello," he smiled as she walked over to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I need to tell you something."

"And you thought it would be better if we were half naked?"

"Dan," she rolled her eyes, looking up at him. "I'm serious."

"Okay," he smiled, his hands traveling up and down her back. "You have my full and undivided attention. What's up?"

She bit her lip, hesitant. The speech she had planned on giving him slipped from her mind, making her turn to on the spot thinking. Shit. "So we were married a while ago, right?" She cursed at herself, trying not to grimace at her poorly chosen words.

"Yes, a few weeks ago."

"I've been thinking. About you and some other things. More about the night you told me you loved me. Why?"

"Why do I love you?" He asked, slightly confused. She nodded, just the slightest incline of the head, but he saw it. "Do you want the top ten because if I were to list all of them, we'd be out here til tomorrow. I'm serious." He added, seeing her giggle. "Honestly though, I love you a lot. And I think the most important reason to that is because sometimes you make me feel unsure of myself and then other times, you make me feel invincible. You're just that amazing. I have never felt this way with anyone. Granted, I didn't date much, but you know what I mean. I love you so much."

A smile flitted across her face as she leaned in to kiss him. She tightened her hold on him, moaning in delight as his lips traveled to her neck, caressing the smooth skin. After several minutes of heated kisses, she pulled back, leaning her forehead against his. She cupped his face in her hands, her thumbs stroking his cheeks. "And I love you."

A smile spread across his face as he pressed his lips against hers again, elated that she could finally say those three words to him. He hoisted her up, and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist, bringing them closer. His tongue slipped into her mouth as she played with his dark curly hair. "I'm really happy to be here with you right now. I love you Serena, always and forever."


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning, Mr. Johnson. Have a seat." Henry told the young man in front of him, gesturing to the hard backed chair.

"Thank you Mr. Humphrey. Please, call me Anthony." Anthony sat down, a smile plastered on his face. He was dressed up in a suit, his new brown hair slicked back. "Now, I'm probably sure you're curious as to why I wanted to see you."

Henry nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Yes."

"Lately, there has been gossip abut your grandson and his wife. Now normally, I don't pay heed to this, but since it was your family, I was curious. Not only that, but I used to know your grandson's wife."

"Ah yes, Anthony, but there is nothing I can do. I've already messed with his life enough."

"I understand, sir, but the thing is I doubt you're going to be expecting any grandchildren soon. Or if you do, I don't think they would be your grandson's. See, back when I knew Ms. Van der Woodsen, she was flighty. In fact, we used to sort of date. She isn't the faithful type." Anthony lied smoothly, pasting a concerned expression on his face.

"You want her back." Henry muttered, seeing right through Anthony's facade.

Anthony flushed, bowing his head. "I'm afraid so, sir. But I know she isn't a good investment and right now, I'm just worried about your grandson."

"I see. Well I will get in touch with you when I am able to influence my grandson otherwise. Thank you for your time, Anthony."

"It was nothing, Mr. Humphrey."

--

"Good morning, sweetheart." Dan murmured, his lips pressing down on Serena's. It was about ten o'clock and they were both still in bed after several tiring events the night before.

"Morning," she cooed, unable to resist the smile spreading across her face. "I don't get how you're not tired. I mean, after last night.."

"Did I hurt you?" Dan asked immediately, worried. He had thought he was being careful last night, but things were always hard to tell when you were in the heat of the moment.

"Like I told you the first time, and the second time, I'm fine." She leaned up, kissing him gently. "Better than fine, actually."

"So I didn't hurt you at all?" He asked again, eyes flicking to her shoulder where her bruise from Anthony still remained.

Serena giggled at his expression, one hand playing with his hair. "Dan, I'm fine. Just sore. I wouldn't be surprised if I couldn't walk today. After all, you're not what some people call small."

He rolled his eyes, his lips pressing down against her neck. "Well I'm glad you had a good time, because you're going to love tonight."

"Who knew the uptight Daniel Humphrey could be a sex addict?" She teased, letting out a moan as he sucked on her neck.

"Only with you, darling. Only with you." He pecked her lips, chuckling.

"Good, I'd have to punish you if it was with someone else."

"And what exactly would those punishments entail, Mrs. Humphrey?" Dan grinned, eyebrows raised.

She couldn't help but smile even more when he called her _Mrs. Humphrey_. There was something so sensual about the fact that they were now in love and actually enjoyed being married. "Well, I'm afraid I would have to tie you up, Mr. Humphrey. Who knows, maybe I'll invest in a whip."

"I have no doubt you would." He laughed, pulling her up into a sitting position. As he did so, the doorbell rang, interrupting their reverie. Dan jumped up from the bed, hurriedly pulling on his boxers. He looked out the window, cursing when he saw who it was. "Its my dad."

Serena cursed, getting up as well. She scrambled for clothes, but all she could come up with was one of Dan's shirts. She quickly found her robe and threw it on, groaning when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. "Dan..my neck."

"Uh..okay. I'll go downstairs and distract him and you take a quick shower, alright?" He told her, pulling a v-neck over his head.

She nodded, watching him pull on his shorts. "Good luck."

"Don't leave me with him for too long." Dan muttered, running downstairs. He opened the door before Rufus could ring the doorbell again. "Good morning."

"Morning Daniel," Rufus said, standing stiffly in his suit.

"I wasn't aware that you were coming. You could have called, given me some time to prepare." Dan said, letting him in.

"Actually Daniel, this sort of thing can't wait. Your grandfather has told us that you seem to be having difficulty adjusting to married life."

"Serena and I are fine, father." Dan said, bristling. "We were married under your terms, don't you think we could have some freedom?"

"Your grandfather also had a young man meet him this morning. In fact, because of his reasoning, we'd like you to reconsider the offer your grandfather made you."

"I'm not getting her pregnant." Dan said through gritted teeth.

"I'm referring to the divorce part, Daniel. He had said that clearly your wife is unfaithful." Rufus muttered, as if he were talking to a teenager who was a bit slow in the head.

Dan's eyes narrowed and he rose to his full height, towering over his father by a good three inches. "And who exactly is the young man that gave you this information?"

"A Brit fellow, Anthony Johnson. You ought to meet up with him, he'll tell you the truth about Serena."

Dan stiffened, the anger that had been building up inside of him ever since he had found out about Anthony bubbling dangerously. "Yes, perhaps, I ought to."

"Good morning, Mr. Humphrey." Serena's melodious voice made both men turn towards her. She stood at the top of the staircase, dressed in a yellow sun dress, the marks on her neck covered up. She delicately made her way down the stairs, immediately slipping to Dan's side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Serena," Rufus inclined his head at her, his voice empty of emotion. "Well I probably should get going. I'll leave you two. Daniel, try and remember what I told you."

"Goodbye _father._" Dan muttered, closing the door behind Rufus.

"What happened?"

"Apparently my grandfather met with a young man earlier this morning, concerning you. According to the _young man_, you're not very faithful. And now my family is encouraging divorce. And guess what the best part is?" He seethed, clenching his fists. He continued, not bothering to wait for an answer. "That _young man_ is Anthony Johnson." His eyes closed, and his nails dug into his palm. "Please tell me you had nothing to do with this. I can trust you to be faithful to me, but I don't know what you would do when it comes to Anthony."

"Dan, I promise you, I haven't spoken to him since that day we both saw him." She murmured, moving towards him, placing one hand on his taunt bicep, feeling him relax.

He stared at her, brown eyes meeting her dark blue ones. Finally, he seemed to nod, pulling her into a hug. "You're over him then?"

"I'm in love with you, aren't I?" She smiled, tilting her head up to place a kiss on his jaw. "You made me see the truth, Dan. You're the only one I want and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm sorry I accused you." Dan mumbled, holding her tighter. "I..I just don't know what to do. I don't ever want to hurt you, but I'm scared that you're going to hurt me. God, I sound so stupid."

"No," she shook her head, a small smile playing at her lips. "but the thing is we _are _going to hurt each other. That's life. What's important is that if we both know we love each other, we can get through it." She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. She had never seen him this vulnerable, this scared. It scared her, but made her love him even more.

"I love you. And I'm never letting you go. Not to Anthony, not to anyone." He murmured, leaning his forehead against hers.


	13. Chapter 13

Dan stared at his computer, unsure of what to write next. He had been stuck on a particular part and it wasn't getting better with the thought of Anthony lingering in his mind. It had been two weeks since Rufus had come around and it still bothered him, cutting off his creativity. The door to his study suddenly opened revealing Serena dressed in a short silk robe and carrying a breakfast tray.

"Hey, missed you this morning." She cooed, setting the tray on his desk as he swiveled towards her, shutting off his laptop. She slid into his lap, kissing him gently.

"Sorry," he murmured, kissing her again. "I was trying to write, see if last night inspired me. As expected, the most I got were thoughts of you and nothing about the plot."

"Poor baby," she giggled, fingers delicately pushing a button out of its slot on his shirt. "What kind of thoughts?"

"Mrs. Humphrey, I can promise you, they were very very dirty." He growled, reaching for the knot on her robe.

"No," she chided, lightly slapping his hands away. "Not yet. You have to eat, I know you're hungry."

"Hungry for you." He murmured as she fed him a piece of mango, the juice making a trail down his neck. "Damn, that's going to stain."

"I'll get that for you." Serena grinned, licking the juice from his neck causing a very loud groan from Dan.

"You're unbelievable." He choked out, biting his lip. "You know," he said, looking at her seriously. "if we get disowned and you keep distracting me like this, we're going to end up poor."

"We could always stay on the beach, I know how you like that." She unbuttoned the last button on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. "And once the salt water ruins our clothes, it wouldn't hurt to go nude. It'll be just like Europe."

"Europe is overrated. They don't have you." He murmured, trailing a line of kisses down her neck while undoing the knot of her robe.

"Dan?"

"Mm?"

"There's this mark on your neck. Did you cut yourself on something?"

He pulled back, laughing. "Serena, that was from you, last night."

"Oops," she giggled, pecking his lips. "I'm sorry."

"Didn't even notice it, I suppose I was sufficiently preoccupied." He chuckled, kissing her shoulder blade.

Just then, the phone rang, causing a loud groan from both of them. "Please don't tell me its Nate and Blair, back from their honeymoon already."

Serena giggled, popping a strawberry into her mouth as Dan answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Dan, hey, its Nate. Listen, I've got great news. I had my friend Chuck, Chuck Bass the PI, well I had him look into Anthony and we've got enough evidence to arrest him, all you need is to corner him."

"Um, Nate, can we talk about this later, I'm kind of..busy."

"Oh!" Nate laughed, his deep voice booming. "Alright, call me later. Blair and I are back in the city, so just invite us over if you don't want Serena to overhear."

"Alright, how about you drop over here in about an hour?"

"Sounds good. Laters."

Dan hung up the phone, looking at Serena. "The newlyweds are coming."

Serena nodded, hands over her stomach. "I don't feel so good." With that, she jumped off his lap, dashing for the nearest toilet. She just barely made it, just having enough time to lift the toilet seat. Dan, who had ran in after her, held her hair back, rubbing circles on her back.

After a dry heave, she collapsed, leaning against the bathtub. "I don't know how you can be around me when I'm like that." She said, as he held her in his arms.

"Because I love you and as long as you brush your teeth, I'm fine." He chuckled, trying to make the situation lighter.

"You're too wonderful." She laughed, grabbing a new toothbrush from under the sink and got up to brush her teeth.

"Hey, if you're sick, Nate and Blair don't have to come over."

"No its fine. I think I just have a bug or something, this happened yesterday too."

"Yesterday?" His brow furrowed, trying to recollect if she threw up yesterday.

"It was before you woke up, don't worry about it." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"If you're sure."

--

"So, what do you have on him?" Dan asked, putting his glass down. He was sitting across from Nate in the study as Blair and Serena had rushed off together the second Blair entered the house.

"He was arrested twice for domestic abuse, we have pictures of the other women's bruises, and their witness if this is brought to court. Basically, we have everything we need except him."

"Problem is; I can't get him."

Nate leaned forward, blue eyes shining. "But we have someone that can get him."

"We are not using Serena!"

"It'll be for fifteen minutes and then we'll have him arrested. That's what you wanted right?"

Dan sighed, rubbing his temples. "Not this way. There has to be some other way we can do this."

"Dan, he hates you. He knows Blair and I. The only person he would see is Serena. Hear me out, he wants her and he'll go anywhere if that'll have him acquire her."

"My wife is not an object!"

"Think about it, please."

"Nate, when I met Serena, she was so in love with him, it drove me insane. And now you want me to let her see him and flirt with him. I can't do that." He protested, taking a long sip from his scotch. "I love her and..what if, when she sees him, what if she realizes she doesn't love me or something?"

"I think you need to stay away from alcohol and maybe take a breather." Nate muttered, snatching the bottle and glass away.

--

"B, I'm scared."

Blair sighed, forcing the pregnancy test into Serena's hands again. "You told you were throwing up, and you had peanut butter!"

"What's wrong with peanut butter?"

"We had it once when we were twelve and you hated it! Now go pee on the damned stick."

Serena stuck her tongue out at Blair, going to the bathroom. About a minute later, she came out holding the stick and putting it on the counter. "Thank you for coming, B"

"S, do you _want _to be pregnant?"

Serena pushed some of her hair out of her face, debating. "I think I do. I mean, I love Dan and I trust him, but I don't know if _he _wants a baby."

"I'm pretty sure he wants a kid with you, Serena. Have you seen the way he looks at you? And at Nate and I's wedding, the ceremony was about us, but the entire time, Dan looked at you. Only you."

Serena smiled, remembering the beautiful wedding that happened two weeks ago.

"_Oh, B! Nate's going to love this!" Serena giggled, hugging Blair tightly. A knock on the door made Serena pull back._

"_If that's Nate, I'm hiding."_

_Serena giggled, looking through the peephole. "It's Dan!" She opened the door, immediately kissing him on the lips. "Hey,"_

"_Hey beautiful." He smiled, dazed by her presence. His arms wrapped around her as he brought their lips together again. "I have something for the bride and something for you." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a red rose. "Blair, this is for you, from Nate. He says he can't wait to see you and that...um, he can't wait for the honeymoon."_

_Blair's cheeks flushed as she took the rose, thanking Dan. He turned to Serena, one hand still wrapped around her waist. "And for the enchanting maid of honor, I have two things." He reached into his inside jacket pocket, pulling out a small jewelry box. Opening it, he pulled out a flawless yellow diamond bracelet. "To match your dress of course. I hope you like it."_

_Serena smiled as he put it on her wrist and the second he was done, her arms had laced around his neck and their lips were fused together once more. "I love you."_

"_I love you too and don't forget, I have another present for you." He chuckled, making sure not to mess up her make up and hair. "Since Nate and Blair are leaving for their honeymoon tonight and we never exactly had one, I'm offering you one night with me as your slave. Or two nights, if you prefer."_

"_Can I keep you as my slave forever?"_

"_Absolutely." He kissed her again, laughing. "Okay, I have to go back and help Mr. Nervous, but keep your mind on tonight. I promise it'll be memorable."_

"_Sex addict." She teased, pressing a kiss to his cheek and watching as he walked away._

_Later that evening, they were all at the reception, glasses of champagne everywhere. Finally, Dan stood up, clinking his glass with a spoon. He cleared his throat, looking out at the crowd. "Hello everyone, my name is Daniel Humphrey and as Nate's best man, I suppose I'm required to give a speech. I've known Nate for as long as I can remember, back when he thought Power Rangers were more interesting than girls and I can tell you, Blair is the right girl for him. _

"_You see, I used to be jealous of Nate and Blair because of their relationship. I've been with those two through all the bumps and it's just so amazing, I always thought I could never have someone to share that kind of love with me. Then, I met Serena. And it showed me that Nate and Blair's relationship is something to admire, and I realized I learned so much from watching those two go through everything. From Blair throwing things at Nate to Nate writing sappy love notes, these two are truly an inspiration for any couple. To Nate and Blair." He raised his glass, drinking the bubbly liquid._

_Once everyone had put down their glass, Serena stood, smiling at Dan. "Well I'm not sure I can top that. After all, Dan is a writer. But here's my best. Blair, I've known you since we were in kindergarten. You're my best friend and I'm not sure I could've gone through everything without you. Nate, I met you in first grade. You were the golden boy that everyone loved. But you chose Blair, and that's what matters. I've watched you two fight it out, I've helped Nate plan his gifts and I've stayed with Blair when she was freaking out about Nate. You two are what every couple should be, because even though you've fought, you are always still in love. To the Queen and King of the Upper East Side."_

"Serena, it's been five minutes." Blair murmured, knocking the blonde out of her reverie. "Do you want me to look?"

She shook her head, throat closing up as she reached for the test. "B, tell me again what the plus sign is."


	14. Chapter 14

Hours later, after Nate and Blair had left, Dan walked into their bedroom, immediately spotting Serena on the bed. "Hey, dinner's ready. You alright?"

"I thought I was supposed to make dinner tonight."

"Don't worry about it." He murmured, lying down next to her. "Is something wrong? You've been quiet ever since Blair left."

"I'm fine." She forced a smile, thoughts scrambled in her head. She was pregnant, but it seemed so impossible to tell Dan. "Let's go eat."

"Alright." He murmured, letting her pull him up. They walked downstairs, one of Dan's hands around Serena's waist. "You're not unhappy, are you?"

She shook her head, stopping so that she could face him. "Dan, you brighten up my entire day. I could never be unhappy with you." She hugged him, holding him tight. "I just had a question on my mind."

"Want to tell me?" He asked lightly, thoughts of going to dinner forgotten.

"I just wanted to know how you felt about kids."

"Kids. As in us having kids?" He asked, confused. Receiving conformation from her, he continued. "Well, I don't know. Kids sound great, but not right now when Nate wants to use you in this scheme he has."

"What?"

He sighed and pulled her towards the living room. "Let's eat and I'll tell you." They sat down next to each other, their bare knees touching. He pushed the plate towards her, handing her a fork. He picked up his own fork, stabbing thoughtfully into the pasta. "Nate got his PI on Anthony. And we can arrest him, problem is we don't know where to get him. So he suggested that we use you to get to Anthony, have you meet up with him and then arrest him."

"What'd you say to Nate?"

"I told him no. I can't risk losing you."

"Maybe its a good idea, Dan. I mean, then Anthony would be out of our lives." She said, deciding to keep what was hidden in her stomach a secret. If Dan knew, they would never be able to use the plan; they would never get Anthony.

"I know, but I don't want you to see him."

"He can't do anything to me. We'd be surrounded by cops, wouldn't we?"

"That's not what concerns me." He looked away, fists clenched. "Before we fell in love, you loved Anthony. Or whatever. Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. My point is, he was special to you and just the thought of you seeing him again and you flirting with him and the possibility you might realize you don't-" He broke off, sighing.

She rested a hand on his shoulder, appetite gone. She leaned towards him, her lips somehow hitting his cheek. He had turned away, eyes squeezed shut. "Dan, listen to me. I know that we were forced into this marriage, but this is my life now and I love it. I love you. There is no reason I would give up a great guy like you for someone like Anthony."

"But what if you do? What if when you see him, something goes off in your head and then you'll be his again?"

"I was never his. From the beginning, I was always yours." She wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his. "I love you so so so _much_, just the thought of letting you go is unbearable."

"I love you too." His eyes opened, and he smiled. Just a small, soft smile. He reached for one of her hands, pressing his lips against her fingers. "If I let you do this, will you marry me?"

"Silly boy, we're already married." She murmured, her breath hot against his ear.

"Married on our terms, you know? Not something our parents planned, not with these rings, but something that means something to the both of us. Something special, just for you." He slipped off their rings, putting them on the table next to the pasta. "It'll be our wedding, the wedding I want for you, the one you deserve."

"You're proposing."

"Sort of." He chuckled, but his brown eyes were serious. "Will you marry me, Serena? Will you give me the honor of being the one you choose to be your husband?"

She leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around him, bringing them as close as possible. "Yes," she whispered, tears of happiness trickling down her face. "Absolutely yes."

"I love you." He smiled, dinner long forgotten.

--

Anthony groaned, hearing his phone ring. He was out on a run and he _hated _being interrupted. "Ello?"

"Anthony, its me."

"Serena?" He asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yes, listen. I'm getting divorced to Dan and I realized I want to be with you. Do you want to meet up somewhere so we can talk? Maybe today in the city at our restaurant?"

"Sounds great. Gilt at around 2 then?"

"Perfect. Bye Anthony, I _can't _wait to see you."

Anthony grinned, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He would meet up with Serena again and she would be his.

--

"Serena, what are you doing?" Blair hissed as she pulled Serena away from the rest of the guys.

"I have to do this, B. I can't move on without this."

"You're pregnant."

"Keep your voice down." Serena growled, looking around to see if anyone heard. "Dan doesn't know, okay?"

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I have to do this. Don't you get it, Blair? If Dan knows, he won't let me out of his sight. But I need Anthony arrested, I can't keep having him loom over me."

"Okay, but promise me you'll be careful."

"Promise, oh and guess what?" Without waiting for a reply, she launched right into it. "Dan proposed!"

"And you're still going through with this. Sometimes S, I swear you're insane." Blair muttered before hugging Serena. "I'm happy for you. I'm glad you stuck with him."

"He's perfect, B. Absolutely perfect."

--

Serena sat nervously in her seat. She was in the restaurant and Chuck Bass and one of his 'friends' were outside. To Chuck's insistence, Dan had stayed with Nate, two blocks away so he wouldn't give the whole thing away.

A crisp British voice made her look up into the smiling face of Anthony. "Serena."

"Anthony!" She forced herself to stand up and hugged him, grimacing when his arms encircled her.

"Its great to see you and I'm glad you're divorcing Dave."

"Dan," she automatically corrected him. His eyes flashed and she hurried to add, "Not that it matters."

"Right," he murmured, sitting down across from her. "So any reason you wanted to meet me?"

"Isn't that obvious? I wanted us to pick up where we left off. After all, no more Dan so we can finally be together." She smiled fakely, hearing Chuck's words in her head. _Bring him outside and from then on, we'll arrest him. _

He nodded, pushing his brown hair from his face. Ugh. He still hadn't gotten used to the new color. "Actually, I've been thinking about that and before you were whisked away, I was actually about to ask you something important. I know this isn't terribly romantic, but will you marry me Serena? You know how great we are together."

Serena watched as he fished out a diamond ring from his pocket, holding it out in front of her. "What do you say?"

"Of course." The words slipped from her lips, as her mind traveled back to just a few nights before when Dan had proposed. She bit her lip before smiling lightly as he slipped the ring on her.

"Brilliant," he smiled, kissing her palm. "I have an idea. Why don't we get out of here? I have a room at the Ritz, maybe you can stay there awhile so you don't have to live with Daniel?"

"Okay, I'd have to see my parents first though. Don't worry, they love you." She stood up, letting him take her hand. He grinned, leaning forward to peck on her on the cheek. Thank God he hadn't tried to kiss her on the lips.

She started towards the main entrance, pleased to see Chuck standing there. "Fuck," Anthony muttered, starting to pull her away.

Serena stayed put, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Its Bass. He's been on me for the last couple months. We have to get out of here." He turned to look at her, seeing past the fake smile on her face. "You tricked me."

"Let go of her, Mr. Johnson. You are under arrest for-" The cop that was with Chuck was cut off when Anthony pulled out a pistol, aiming it at Serena's head. He wrapped an arm around her, grinning maliciously.

"Take another step forward and she dies."

"Mr. Johnson, put down the gun."

"Actually, I think I'll kill your friends first, Serena. Doesn't that sound nice?" He tightened his hold on her, and shot the officer once in the shoulder. He went down, a groan escaping his lips.

"No, Anthony, don't do this." Serena pleaded, feeling completely helpless. "I'm sorry, I'll call him off. I'll go with you."

"He knows too much." Anthony said, pointing the gun at Chuck. "Say goodbye Serena." He covered her mouth, realizing she was about to scream and took aim.

And just like that, another gunshot went off in the Palace courtyard, the security finally coming out, astonished by the two bodies on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: You guys are really really smart, already guessing my next chapter haha. Alright, this one goes out for one of my best friends, Kiley. I told her I would dedicate something to her and here you go lol.

And Laura, partly because I want to know your secret lol

--

Serena cried out in pain as she was abruptly dropped to the floor. She twisted around just in time to see Anthony fall to the floor, one hand on his calf, the blood already soaking through his pants.

"Serena!" Dan yelled, rushing forward and dropping the gun. He's running so fast he doesn't see the gun pointed straight at him, the gun that could end his life. The bullet shot out, burying itself in Dan's shoulder. He swore loudly, staggering back a few paces as Nate darted forward, tackling Anthony and knocking the gun out of his hand.

Anthony struggled, but stayed in Nate's hold. He looked over at Serena, eyes wild. "Would you look at that, Serena? You really fucking tricked me you whore."

"Shut your fucking mouth, you son of a bitch." Dan growled, his face white. Blood was already seeping out of the suit, the blood making the black fabric darker. He had picked up the gun he dropped, pointing it at Anthony. "Say one more fucking word to her, and you kiss life goodbye."

"Do it," Anthony laughed, struggling against Nate. He directed his words at Serena. "Hey _lover_, guess what? You get the pleasure of seeing your first love killed by your second." He leered at Dan, his breath coming out in heavy pants. "Because that's what you are Daniel, second best. That's what your grandfather thinks of you and now your _wife_." He spat out the word, grinning madly.

Dan glared at the British man, eyes cold. His grip on the gun tightened and his finger wrapped around the trigger. "Thing is, Johnson, even if she loved you first, I didn't fucking abuse her, now did I?"

"You don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about."

"I could kill you right now, you know that? I could fucking kill you, just for hurting Serena." Dan's arms trembled as he lowered the gun. "But you're not fucking worth it." He breathed heavily, hearing the paramedics enter the room. He took two swift steps and kicked Anthony in the groin, grinning as he doubled over in Nate's arms.

Dan dropped the gun, kicking it away. His left hand came up, holding onto his right shoulder, where the bullet had entered him. He turned, seeing the girl he loved on the ground. "Serena," he breathed, seeing the horror in her eyes, the tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Sir, you're going to have to let us treat you." A paramedic said from behind him, already bringing the stretcher close.

Dan ignored them, grimacing as he kneeled down to Serena. "I'm sorry," he apologized, his voice strained. "I should have never let you be in that situation and he almost-"

She leaned forward, bringing their lips together. "Get on the stretcher, I don't want you to die." The words spoken lightly were just enough to convince him to let the paramedics treat him. "I love you," she whispered, as they jabbed an IV into his vein.

"Miss, you're going to have to step back-"

"Don't take her away from me," Dan ordered, his voice stern, his face pale. "Get me to the hospital and I don't want her to leave my side until I get to surgery." The paramedics heard the threat in his voice and allowed Serena in the ambulance, but she heard something they didn't. She heard the thinly disguised notes of fear in Dan's voice.

She leaned forward, holding his hand. "Everything's going to be okay."

"If I die," he murmured, kissing her fingertips. "tell my grandfather I told him to go roast in hell."

"You're not going to die," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes again. "I won't let you."

"I love you," he said earnestly, grimacing as the ambulance hit a pothole.

--

Serena opened the door to Dan's room as quietly as she could. He had been out of surgery for a couple hours and she wasn't sure if he was awake or not. She closed the door behind her, surprised to see him sitting up. "Hey,"

"Are you okay?" He asked immediately as she perched on the edge of his large hospital bed.

"I should be asking you that." She said quietly, a lump in her throat. "You're the one who got shot."

"You're the one who almost died," he returned, patting the spot next to him. She slid over to him, leaning her head on his uninjured shoulder. "I hope you're glad we're getting married because once I get out of here, you're never leaving my side again."

She tried to laugh, but it felt forced. Especially since he had just gotten a bullet taken out of him. "This is all my fault, isn't it?" She whispered shakily. "You almost died and I almost got shot in the head. If I hadn-"

"This is _not _your fault," he said forcefully, wincing as he moved his left shoulder. "Its that asshole's. Besides, what's important is that you're okay."

"And you're okay." She kissed his cheek, absently stroking his hair.

"And our baby's okay." He turned towards her, a soft smile playing on his lips.

She looked at him, surprised. Then she saw the hint of disappointment in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... it just didn't seem like the right time and I didn't want you to stop me from getting Anthony." She sighed, looking away. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay," he wrapped his arm around her, leaning back against the pillows. "as long as _we're _okay."

"We're okay, we're more than okay." She whispered, pecking him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured, squeezing her waist. He lifted the hem of her top a few inches. "Daddy loves you too."

Serena's eyes filled with tears as he addressed himself as 'daddy'. "I love you," she murmured thickly, happy tears sliding down her cheeks.

He looked up, brow furrowed. "Hey, don't cry. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's absolutely perfect." She whispered, pressing her lips to his.

--


	16. Chapter 16

Dan sat at his desk, tapping a legal pad with his pen. It had been two weeks since he had been shot, and he had been let out of the hospital just a week earlier. His shoulder ached as hell, but that was expected.

He dropped the pen, sighing. He looked at Serena, who was sprawled in the chair across from him, intently reading his book. She looked up, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"I just..I shot him, Serena. I shot someone." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Serena stood up, quickly shoving a bookmark in the book. She walked over to him, sliding into his lap, her lips at his temple. "And he shot you. Dan, Anthony was cruel, evil almost. You aren't the bad guy in this, he is."

He nodded, a frown still on his face. "Thank you." He murmured, kissing her gently.

"It was just the truth," she shrugged in that effortless way of hers. "Besides we," she glanced down at her stomach, "like it better when you have a smile on your face."

He chuckled, sliding his hands under her shirt. "How is our little one doing today?"

"Doing fine, daddy." She giggled, pressing her lips against his again.

"Good because daddy has something special to give mommy." He said, opening a drawer.

Serena's eyes lit up at the thought of a gift. "Really? When did you have time to get me something? I've been with you the past two weeks."

"I've had it for a while," he admitted. "Now close your eyes."

She giggled again as her eyes fluttered close and he took her hands, holding her steady. "Keep your eyes closed," he warned as he leaned forward, kissing her all the while slipping a diamond ring onto her left hand.

Her eyes opened and she pulled back giggling as she felt the cold metal on her finger. She stared at it, stunned by its beauty. "Dan, this is beautiful."

"I wouldn't say that with you around, it simply pales in comparison."

"You charmer," she giggled before kissing him again. "Thank you so much."

"Well the tabloids have been picking up on the fact you're not wearing your rings anymore, so today you can give them a nice surprise."

"I'm surprised they haven't picked up on the baby yet."

"Sweetheart, that's because you don't have a bump." He chuckled.

"By the way, I keep forgetting to ask, but who told you that I was pregnant?"

"Well, when we were waiting for you, Chuck told us that Anthony had a gun so Blair sort of got into his yelling thing. Her exact words were, 'You fucking idiot! Serena's fucking pregnant!' and then we kind of just ran out of there."

"Of course its Blair who ruins my surprise." Serena giggled, kissing the top of Dan's head. "I've been doing some thinking and I know we just got engaged, but maybe we could start planning the wedding soon?"

"Of course," he smiled. "And if you don't want me to help, I'll just show up wherever and whenever you want."

"Of course I want you to help, its _our_ wedding," she murmured tenderly, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Everything's going to be perfect. We finally get our happily ever after."

"Actually," Dan corrected with a wrinkle of his nose, "we don't get that yet. We still have to deal with our families, remember?"

"I know," she said softly, a bit of a frown on her face. "but we'll get through that, right?"

He nodded, smiling. "You and I, we can get through anything, we've already gone through so much."

"That's why we should enjoy the time being." She murmured, lowering his lips onto hers. "You know its a shame, you never took me up on that sponge bath offer."

"You asked me that in front of Nate and the doctor," he mumbled, blushing. "What was I supposed to say?"

"You should've said, 'Yes Serena, I understand you're horny, I'll meet you there.', but you didn't, did you?" She giggled, affectionately stroking his cheek. "But you know, if you wanted to, we could have one right now."

Dan threw his pen down, chuckling. "You just want to see me naked."

She kissed his cheek, rolling her eyes. "Actually I was hoping to make you feel all better, but if you don't want that, I'll just go."

She started to rise, but he pulled her back down quickly. "No, you're not leaving, Humphrey."

"Oh so back to last names now, Humphrey?" She giggled as his fingers tangled themselves into her blonde locks.

"You can't offer me a sponge bath and just walk away." He chuckled, his voice low. "Especially after giving me those naughty thoughts about you in a nurse's outfit."

"What can I say? You bring out my wild side." She purred, pressing a kiss against his neck.

"More like the teasing side," he groaned, grasping her shoulders. "So how's that sponge bath?"

"Still up for it, Daniel?" She murmured, hands slipping under his shirt. His eyes closed as she moved her kisses from his neck to his lips.

"Serena," he moaned as her nails dug into his uninjured shoulder. He was suddenly overcome with the need to feel more of her, to kiss her everywhere. "Let's go upstairs."

"Upstairs sounds great," she said, her voice low and husky. "You going to be okay?" She asked suddenly, one hand lightly touching his injured shoulder.

"I'll be fine," he chuckled, bringing his lips against hers again.

--

"You hurt me," Serena murmured, smacking Dan lightly on the chest.

"You hurt me first," he protested, a grin tugging at his lips.

"That was an accident," she stuck her tongue out at him. "And somehow I don't think spanking me was an accident."

He grinned bashfully, leaning in to kiss her. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you after my sponge bath."

"You spank me and you still expect a sponge bath? No way, Humphrey." She turned away from him playfully, trying to keep from laughing.

He turned, one hand sneaking under the covers, touching her hip. "Ah, I'm sorry sweetheart." He swept a bit of hair away, kissing the nape of her neck and felt her tremble under his touch. "Maybe I can convince you to forgive me?"

She turned slowly, a smile on her face. "Only if you take a bath with me"

He smiled at her, on the verge of laughing. He leaned forward, pecking her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, silly."


	17. Chapter 17

_Serena stood in front of the altar, locking hands with the man next to her. "Do you, Anthony Johnson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_He smiled, the picture of perfection. His appearance just screamed it, from his neat dark hair to his immaculate suit. "I do."_

"_And do you, Serena Celia van der Woodsen, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do." She said, a tear slipping down her cheek._

"_And now with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_He turned towards her and the second he did, his perfect features formed into a snarl. "I told you we'd always be together, no matter what."_

"_No," she backed away from him, eyes wide._

"_Too late now, Serena."_

--

Serena awoke with a jolt, her entire body shaking. Dan's face loomed over her, concerned. "Serena, are you alright?"

Her breath came out in heavy pants and she pushed her sweaty hair from her face. "Where are we?"

"Our room. You had a nightmare." He flipped a switch and the entire room was bathed in light. Her hand sought out his and she squeezed it, feeling some of the tension ease out of her body.

"I...I need some air." She sat up and released his hand, struggling to stand up. He clambered off the bed, holding out her robe for her. She slipped it on gratefully and took his hand, leading him over to the balcony. He opened the French doors quietly, the ocean breeze wafting in. He looked over at her, unsure of what to do.

She offered him a tentative smile and sat down on one of the beanbags, pulling him down as well. She leaned into him, breathing in the combination of him and the breeze. He stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head. Finally, he broke the silence. "Want to talk about it?"

"Don't want to worry you," she mumbled instinctively tightening her grasp on him. Her fingernails dug lightly into his bare back, creating small crescent indents.

"You sure?" He murmured, his voice light.

"Not really," she admitted, playing with the waistband of his silk boxers. "I just don't want you to get angry."

"I won't get mad." He promised, twirling a strand of her blonde hair on his finger. "And you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She looked up at him, eyes shining and leaned in. She kissed him gently, nothing like the kisses they had shared just hours ago. But there was just as much to this kiss than the others. It was just as passionate, but it meant more. After a few more minutes, she pulled away, cheeks flushed. "Promise you won't get mad?

He nodded, a faint smile on his face from the kisses. "Unless you were trying to kill me, of course."

She chortled, becoming more and more aware of the fact that he always had a way of making things better. "Okay, well, in my nightmare, I was getting married." She paused, hesitantly looking up at him. When she saw that his expression hadn't changed, she continued. "And it was to Anthony," she took a shuddering breath. "And he told me that he and I would always be together, no matter what."

He nodded understandingly, kissing her temple. "I'm actually not surprised he's been in your head."

"How come?"

A pained smile crossed his face. "Well he was your first love, Serena, or infatuation, if you prefer. And the guy proposed to you and even though you didn't mean it, you said yes when he proposed. Its not unnatural for you to have these dreams."

"I just feel like I'm betraying you," she murmured.

Dan smiled, pressing his lips to hers. "Having a nightmare isn't betraying me, don't worry, okay?"

"I love you." She smiled, kissing him again. "I'm really glad I'm getting married to you."

"I hope so," he chuckled, squeezing her waist. "And I love you more."

"No, I love you more." She giggled as she finally felt herself start to relax.

"Not possible."

"Face it, Dan. I love you more." She reached for his hand, placing it over her heart. "You're the reason my heart beats. We're destined, Dan."

He kissed her, arms encircling her. "Fine, I'll let you win this time," he whispered, chuckling. "And you're right, we are destined. I know I'll love you until the end of forever."

--

"What kind of flowers do you think we should have?"

"The good looking kind." Dan murmured as he kissed a line down the back of Serena's neck. They were in his office, planning the wedding with Serena on his lap.

She giggled, squeezing his hand. "Come on, we have to choose."

"Okay, okay." He stopped kissing her and rested his head on her shoulder, looking over the wedding planning book. "I think yellow and blue."

"Why yellow and blue?"

"Because they remind me of you," he shrugged, smiling.

"You're such a sweetheart," she cooed, giggling again. She turned back to her book as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks," he laughed, kissing her again. "Oh and I hope its okay, but the New York Times called earlier and asked us if they could release a wedding, engagement thing, and I told them 'no'. I mean, we've already had reporters at the first wedding and, I don't know, the second one just seems more you and me and I wouldn't want anything to spoil it. But if you do want them to cover it, I'll just give them a call back and-"

"Baby," she shifted in his arms so that she was facing him and no longer facing the desk. "You're rambling."

"Sorry," he chuckled, pecking her lips. "What can I say? You make me nervous."

"Good," she smirked as he placed a kiss on her collarbone. "and I completely agree with your idea. I want a small wedding with only friends and family, within reason of course."

"Which means dear old Grandfather isn't invited. Which will, of course, get us disowned." He said nonchalantly. "Good thing the trust kicked in."

Serena rolled her eyes, kissing him lightly. She sighed contentedly, her fingers tapping lightly on the back of his neck. "I love you."

He cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her gently. "I love you too," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her. "More than you can imagine."


	18. Chapter 18

By the time it was sunset, both Dan and Serena were outside, with Serena lounging on the porch and Dan manning the grill. He looked up at her, and smiled. There was nothing more beautiful than her right now; laying there in only a yellow sundress, looking up from her magazine to smile and wave at him. It simply astounded him.

He closed the lid on the grill and walked up to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, shrimp kabobs are okay, right?"

She turned and kissed his cheek as her hand sought out his. "Sounds perfect." She smiled lightly as she brought their lips together again. "You should go cook, don't want dinner to burn, do you?"

"No," he chuckled, his fingers sweeping lightly against her cheekbone. "But I really like kissing you."

She giggled, her voice sultry as she whispered in his ear. "But if I don't eat, I won't have energy to do all the fun things you want to do later."

His eyes fluttered shut and a moan escaped his lips. Her lips closed on his earlobe, tugging gently. "You are such a tease."

"You know you love me," she giggled and kissed his cheek. She pushed him gently, giggling. "Go cook."

He stood up, looking back down at her with an astonished expression. "You're too sexy for your own good." With a shake of his head, he jogged down the steps, coming to a rest by the grill. He lifted the top and removed the kabobs, sliding them gently onto a plate. Suddenly a dark shadow passed them and Dan looked up, grimacing the second he saw the town car. "Brace yourself," he called out, setting the plate down. "Grandfather's here."

The driver stepped out of the car, dressed perfectly from the bow tie to the shiny black shoes. He walked over to the other side of the car, opening the door with a flourish. And out stepped Henry Humphrey, his silver hair glistening just the slightest in the setting sun. He strode over to Dan, his pace remarkably fast. "Daniel."

"Grandfather, I wasn't aware of the fact that I invited you." Dan said coolly, their last conversation fresh in his mind.

"What is this I hear about a renewal of vows? And you shooting Mr. Johnson?" He demanded as if Dan hadn't spoken a word.

"I'm afraid that's none of your business and as for the situation with Mr. Johnson, this is neither the time or place to discuss it." Dan seethed, unconsciously straightening himself. "And if you don't mind, Serena and I'd rather you not come back for another visit as it seems you care more about your so called business associate than your own grandson."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Your business associate shot him." Serena's voice rang loudly, shocking both men. "But apparently you don't give a damn because Nate, Blair and I were the only visitors to ever set foot in the hospital for him."

"Stay out of this. Go back to being the little domestic housewife you've been trained to be."

"Don't talk to her that way!" Dan said, his entire body stiffening. "You may not care about her, or even consider her someone important, but I sure as hell do. Now I'm going to say this one more time before I call the police. Get off of my property and don't come back."

"Daniel, I hope you will learn from your mistake." Henry looked at Serena once more, contempt seeping out of his every pore and then gracefully got back into the town car. Dan and Serena remained motionless, watching as the car drove off.

As soon as it wasn't visible, Dan turned to Serena, sighing. He brought the plate up to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," she murmured as she kissed the side of his head, feeling the tension ebb from her body. "Its not your fault."

"It killed the mood though."

"Not entirely," she smiled lightly, bringing their lips together. "Anyway, its only sunset. We have the rest of the night to enjoy ourselves."

He grinned, nodding. "How come you're always right?"

"Maybe its because you're always wrong?" She teased, their lips meeting again.

He rolled his eyes, slapping her bottom lightly before using the other hand to hoist up the plate of food. "Very funny. Hungry?"

"Starved. But you should go put your chicken on the grill, for tomorrow, remember?" She reminded him, smiling.

"Right, I'll be back." He kissed her, his arms locking tight around her. His tongue darted in her mouth, dancing with hers briefly before he pulled away, jumping down the steps of the porch.

--

Hours later, they lay entwined on the bed, recovering from their previous activities. Serena lied face down, one hand gripping onto Dan's shoulder possessively. Her eyes were closed as she breathed him in, just relaxing. "I want to tell you something."

"Okay," he replied, perplexed. "Is something the matter?"

Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked at him, a soft smile on her face. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, puzzled.

"For being here, for loving me," her breath catches as her eyes flutter close again. "for making me feel like I'm the most beautiful girl on the Earth, for everything." A tear slipped out from her eye, nestling itself in the small crevice by her nose and eye.

A breath escaped his lips as he reached forward, his thumb brushing the tear away. "You _are _the most beautiful girl on Earth_," _he murmured, his hand moving to her bare shoulder. "hey, don't cry."

She clung to him tighter, smiling once more. "I'm fine, really." Her dark blue orbs were revealed as her eyes opened again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled lightly, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss. "I'll love you until the end of forever."

"The end of forever," she echoed, offering him a soft smile. "I hope that never comes."

"Well time does stop when I'm with you," he chuckled, kissing her forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

Weeks passed, Serena's baby bump growing slightly more pronounced. Newspapers and magazines were splashed with pictures of her and Dan, each rumor getting wilder than the last.

"Did you know I'm apparently sleeping with a Peruvian supermodel and that I have six kids in various places around the world?" Dan said, holding back his chuckles as he flipped through Serena's magazines.

"Yup, and our baby's father isn't you, its Tom Brady..or Tom Cruise." Serena muttered, tossing the magazine half heartedly on the table. They sat on the porch, spending a day for themselves.

He raised an eyebrow, scooting closer to her as he threw the magazine onto the table. "You better hope not." He murmured, his voice playful. He kissed her neck, nibbling gently on her skin. "I'd be very very mad if you did."

She trembled under his touch, eyes rolling to the back of her head as he hit the right spot on her neck. "_Dan_"

"Something the matter, darling?" He chuckled just as her hand whipped out, grabbing onto his hair and bringing his mouth to hers. He kissed her intently, doing whatever he could to please her. "Mhm, I swear, you must've taken French when you were a kid."

"What?" She broke the kiss, giggling.

"Learning French makes you a good kisser." He shrugged.

"_Eh bien cher monsieur, vous avez raison. J'ai pris française_." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"_C'est ce qui explique ce que vous pouvez faire avec votre ... langue_." He chuckled, his arms slipping around her waist possessively as she slid onto his lap. He kissed her again, his touch gentle. "Hey, you have to get dressed soon."

"Why?"

"I might have...planned an excursion for us. Well namely you, but I'll be along." He grinned, taking in her puzzled expression.

"I don't know how to dress for surprise." She murmured, a feeling of contentment growing inside of her as she realized how much effort he put in just to please her. "Besides, I thought this day was supposed to be for you."

"It doesn't matter what you wear, you always look amazing. Even though you look even better with nothing on. And as for me, making you happy is more than enough for me."

"I love you." She said, leaning forward to kiss him. His hands slipped under her long t-shirt, caressing her thighs, sending electric pulses through her body.

"I love you too." He pulled back, face flushed. "We're going to be late if we don't stop."

"Being late is fashionable." She giggled, playing with the collar on his shirt, her fingers trailing lightly over the back of his neck.

"You'll be irritable if we're late." He pointed out, smiling as she reluctantly stood up.

"Fine, but only because there's a surprise."

--

Dan turned off the ignition of the car and he checked the blindfold he had slipped over Serena's eyes once they had entered the city. "This isn't another stoplight, is it?"

He chuckled, clambering out of the car and quickly opening the other side. "Trust me, Serena, you're going to love this."

She clung to him tightly as he undid the blindfold. Once her vision was returned to normal once more, she let out a gasp. "Dan, I haven't been shopping in forever. How..?"

"I know paparazzi has been hard on you on top of the whole pregnancy stress, so I thought, maybe I could take you shopping and be your personal bodyguard." He shrugged, looking up at the Tiffany store. "Besides, I keep turning your lingerie into scraps of lace."

She blushed, letting him lead her into the jewelry store. "I understand shopping for clothes, but why Tiffany's?"

"Because I know you love your jewelry." He gestured towards the entire store. "Pick out whatever you want. And if I don't see more than three things from here, I'll be very irritated with you."

She rolled her aquamarine eyes at him, stepping forward to examine the many necklaces. Dan stepped towards one of the men behind the counters, whispering, "Please wrap up whatever she seems interested in, even if she puts it down. And could you please send those packages to my address?"

The man nodded, mind set on the commission he was going to get. "Absolutely, sir."

Dan nodded his thanks, quickly returning to Serena's side. "See anything you like?"

"A lot, but since you said three, I'm getting three." She kissed his cheek, taking him in. He rolled his eyes, reaching for her hand.

"Whatever you want, Serena. I mean it."

--

Several hours later, they walked out La Perla, both laden with bags. "I can't believe you bought that coat right off the man's back."

"Well what I supposed to do?" Dan hissed, cheeks pink. "You can't just expect to tease me like that and have me walk out. You're trying to kill me." He walked to the awaiting limo, shrugging off the coat and handing it to his driver. "Please take that to Goodwill for me."

He turned to Serena, who had suddenly gone still. "Hey, you okay?"

She shook her head, wincing as a sharp pain pierced her. "Dan," she whimpered, her bags falling to her sides.

He rushed forward, throwing his bags haphazardly into the limo as the driver collected hers. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her breathing accelerate. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding." She closed her eyes, unable to keep the thoughts from running through her head. "Dan, hospital."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Stefanie, for making my days incredibly incredibly spectacular.

Also thanks to **gio**, thank you for helping me with my French, I just started taking the class a few weeks ago and I really appreciate you pointing out my mistakes.

* * *

Dan Humphrey was agitated. Stressed. Worried. It wasn't often that he found himself pacing in the hospital while waiting for Serena's diagnosis. They had driven immediately to the hospital, and for some reason he couldn't quite contemplate, she was reduced to quiet gasping sobs and refused to tell him anything until they reached the hospital.

A male nurse exited the doors, walking straight towards Dan. "Mr. Humphrey, I'm here to escort you to your wife's room."

Dan nodded, silently following the man. The man led him through a series of hallways before finally stopping in front of a dark brown door. With a nod, he disappeared and Dan was left alone. Filled with worry, he opened the door, the sight in front him breaking his heart. "_Serena_."

She lay on the bed, curled up, face streaked with tears. He sat beside her, brushing the remains of her tears away. "I lost him, Dan."

"What are you talking about?" He asked softly, confused.

More tears streaked down her face as she clung to him, her words barely audible. "I lost the baby, our baby." She buried her face in his neck, her sobs coming harder now.

He sat there, his arms slack before he tightened them around her. It was unbelievable. His eyes filled with tears, but he blinked them away. He couldn't break down. Not when Serena needed him. He laid down, one hand stroking her hair. "Its going to be okay." His voice cracked as her sobs intensified. "It's all going to be okay," he murmured, trying to convince himself.

"I'm sorry," she choked out, tears soaking though his button down. "So so sorry. Please don't hate me."

He brushed the hair away from her face, kissing her forehead. "Serena, I will never hate you. Its not your fault," he took in a breath, restraining the tears once more. "our baby's gone, okay? Its not your fault."

She shook her head, her words muffled as she spoke. "I thought I was so damn healthy," her voice radiated sarcasm and self-mocking.

"Its not your fault," He repeated, no longer capable of coherent thought. And then, the dam broke free and tears started to leak from his chocolate brown eyes. He held on tighter to Serena, doing what he could to comfort her whilst keeping himself from entirely breaking down.

--

A week later, Serena had become depressed. Though she was encumbered by visits from Blair, she just couldn't bring herself to smile, to resemble who she used to be. Dan, on the other hand, had forced himself to recover. He knew he had to do it for Serena, but she was unresponsive to his attempts at cheering her up. It broke his heart seeing her so destroyed. He needed his Serena back, he needed the girl who could make him fall in love with her over and over again. He was going to get her back, whether she wanted to come back or not.

"Serena," he called, his heart shattering once more seeing her curled up in bed. "Do you want to go swimming with me?"

"No thanks," she said, her voice wavering. "Its too cold."

He sighed and climbed into bed with her. He lay on top of her, supporting his weight with his elbows. His lips met hers briefly before she pulled away, turning away. He tried again, only to have her pull away again. "Serena," he murmured, one hand stroking her cheek. "Talk to me, do something. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"I'm sorry," she muttered, voice muffled by the pillow.

"You seemed better today, when Blair came over. But when she left, you were back like this. What's wrong?" He asked, rolling over so that he met her gaze.

"Blair's pregnant." Serena choked out, tears springing to her aquamarine eyes once more.

Dan's eyes closed as he took his sobbing wife into his arms. He kissed her forehead and kissed her tears away because that was all he could do. Finally, an absurd, insane idea popped into his head. "Serena, love, maybe we could try again."

"What if my body aborts the baby again?" She asked, her voice quiet, soft, with the tone of someone who's been hurt to the largest extent.

"That won't happen." He said, almost forcefully. "I just want to see you happy again. You never laugh anymore." He murmured, eyes sad. He kissed her lightly before looking at her once more. "I want my wife back."

"I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault. I know exactly how you feel, Serena." His voice dropped as he held her tighter. "I'm not expecting you to get better automatically, but please try. Come outside with me, we'll have roast marshmallows. Whatever you want. Please."

"Okay," she pressed her face into his shoulder, finally feeling secure for the first time all week. "Thank you."

He smiled softly, kissing the side of her head. "I love you."

She pulled back, a genuine smile dancing across her lips. "I love you too," she said slowly before she leaned in to kiss him.

"Come outside with me," he offered, sliding one arm around her waist. "There's something I want to show you."

"Okay," she said, letting him wrap a jacket around her thin form. He hoisted her up in his arms, grinning as her arms slid around his neck.

"And if you hate it, promise me you'll lie and say you love it because I spent an awfully long time preparing this." He chuckled lightly, almost kicking the front door open. He carried her to the side of the house where it was shielded from the wind and the sea spray. In front of them was a beautifully constructed hammock, there were electric candles everywhere and on the nearby table sat a thermos and a silver dome to keep whatever was inside warm.

"You shouldn't have," she murmured, trying to stay in the moment.

"But I did." He carefully let down on the hammock, making sure it wouldn't flip over. He propped her up and covered her with a large quilt. He then reached for the silver dome, putting it carefully on her lap. He raised the lid with a bow which triggered the first giggle he heard from her in seven days. "Super warm chocolate chip cookies. I hope you like them."

She looked at up at him as he poured the hot chocolate. "Dan, why are you doing this?"

He smiled easily, one hand reaching out to tuck a piece of flyaway hair behind her ear. "Because I want you to feel better."

"But you don't feel better."

He sighed, handing her the cup as he settled carefully into the hammock with her. "No, not really. I'll feel better when you do."

"What if I don't?"

"You will. You're my Serena. You can do anything. And I want you to know that I believe in you, and I love you. I just hope that's enough."

"More than enough." She whispered, kissing his cheek. "I love you." She lifted her hand to his cheek, tracing lightly around his lips.

He caught her hand, turning it so that her palm faced him. He bent his head, his lips brushing lightly against her palm. "And I also want you to know, that if you need someone to cry to, to talk to or to vent to, you know I'll always be here for you. I know talking to Blair might be a little hard for you right know, even though she is your best friend. I'm your husband and I'm not going anywhere or getting pregnant."

She chuckled, laughing for the first time. He looked at her, eyes filled with delight. "I missed your laugh."

She leaned into him, one hand reaching up to play with his chin. "I missed _you_."

"I'm right here," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "I'll always be here."


	21. Chapter 21

As the days passed on, there was a gradual change in Serena. Dan abandoned his afternoons in his study, choosing instead to ply Serena with surprises. One particular morning, he had woken up only to find that instead of being at his side, she was nowhere to be found.

He dragged himself out of the bed, confused. "Serena," he called, his voice thick with sleep. He blinked wearily, trudging into their bathroom. On the mirror was a post-it note covered in her handwriting.

"_Hey sleepyhead, if you've found this then you're on the right track. Let's play some hide and seek. For your next clue, go to the place where you rarely spend time in anymore."_

Dan straightened up, his mind racing. Library, it was the library. No, it was the study. Yes, the study. He quickly walked through the door of his bedroom, flying down the stairs. "Serena?" He called again, hoping that maybe he'd hear a giggle or two. He dashed into his study, almost missing the post it note on the door.

"_You're catching on quick, baby. Your next clue is inside and I'm only giving you one hint. Look through your recent documents."_

He chuckled, knowing it was her way of making him look at the novel he had left to comfort her. He made his way over to his laptop, sliding one finger against the track pad so that the screen turned on. Opening his files, he skimmed the last documents opened and saved. Coincidentally, there happened to be a file named 'For Danny' that was definitely not there the previous day.

He clicked on it, growing more and more anxious with each passing second. "Come on, load."

"_Hey there Danny boy. Having fun? I hope you are because it won't be fun for me if you don't have fun. I promise there's one clue left and only one. Come find me, Danny. Find me where you made everything better, where you gave me that wonderful surprise."_

He grinned, jogging out of the study and headed for the deck. He caught sight of the hammock and his grin widened as he saw the girl laying there, earphones plugged in, eyes closed. There couldn't be a more beautiful sight. He padded towards her, his movements slow so that she wouldn't hear him amidst her music.

He reached for her, his fingertips brushing against her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and a lazy smile appeared across her face. "Hey you."

He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. "Good morning sweetheart. Thanks for the surprise."

"Oh that wasn't the surprise."

He raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Then what is it?"

She leaned over the side of the hammock, pulling up a picnic basket. "I made breakfast and it is 100% edible."

"Are we talking about you because you know I could just eat you up." He brushed his nose against hers, his voice husky.

She blushed, giggling as his lips swept across her neck. "_Danny!_"

"Yes baby?" He murmured, nipping at her collarbone.

"Breakfast." She stretched the word into two syllables, her attempts at fighting him off getting more and more lazy.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He laughed, bringing his lips to hers. "Okay, okay."

"Thank you," she giggled, pecking him on the cheek. She reached inside the basket, fishing out a plate wrapped in foil. "Your favorite breakfast food."

"Oh really? Since when do you know my favorite breakfast food?"

"Since I said so."

He laughed, and tore off the foil finding that it was indeed his favorite breakfast food, strawberry pancakes. "Did you make these?"

"Actually, yeah I did." She giggled, kissing him on the nose. "You need to have more faith in me."

He raised an eyebrow at her and gently tore off a piece of pancake, popping it into his mouth. "You're right, I should." He kissed her cheek and settled down on the hammock, careful not to rock it. "Hey," he murmured, fingers playing with her golden curls. "I love you, sweetheart."

She smiled and pecked his lips. "I love you too."

--

Later that day, Dan was forced back to his study to focus on the book, on Serena's orders of course. However, that didn't stop her from waltzing in at the most random of times.

"Dan, there's a ball coming up," she said, plopping onto his lap with a handful of mail. "Do you want to go?"

"Do _you_ want to go?" he murmured, looking up at her.

"Only if you want to." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Serena." He cast her a look, raising his eyebrows.

She giggled and sighed, kissing him again. "Fine, make _me _decide." Her eyes scanned the invitation again, scrunching her nose at the formal words. "Sounds like fun. It'll be good to see some of my old friends."

He smiled up at her, one hand gently tracing circles on her thigh. "I take it this means we have to go shopping."

"You know it."

He groaned, his head falling back against his chair. "More bank emptying," he joked dramatically.

"Shut up," she murmured, bringing her lips to his. His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss with difficulty, his dark brown eyes turning serious. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay?"

"Anthony isn't going to be jailed. There isn't enough evidence against him. I'm sorry," he said, eyes locked on her, watching for her reaction. "He's on probation though and he isn't allowed to go 200 feet near you."

Serena's chest tightened and she closed her eyes, trying to keep in control. "You'll keep him away from me, right?"

His arms tightened around her and he kissed her forehead. "I'll kill him before he gets near you."

Her breathing slowed and the tension left her body. Dan would keep her safe, she knew he would. "Good, I'm glad." She stroked his cheek, thumb smoothing down the stubble. "I know I'll always be safe around you."

"I love you," he said quietly, his voice almost a whisper.

"I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

"Serena, remind me again why I'm doing this," Dan called as he stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Because you love me?" She walked towards him, barely dressed herself. She wore only a simple silk chemise, exposing her long tanned legs.

"What?" he asked, eyes roaming up and down her body. "I'm getting distracted." He looked up at her, blinking twice.

She rolled her eyes and looped her arms around his neck. "You. Are. So. Silly." She punctuated each word with a kiss, each growing longer than the last.

"Are you sure we have to go to this thing?" His hands slid up and down her back, sending shivers down her spine. "I mean, right now, all I really want to do is just take you to bed."

"Yes," she murmured, kissing him again. Her hand slid to his cheek, her thumb running against his jaw. "You need to shave, mister."

He groaned, pressing his lips firmly to hers. He gripped her tightly, guiding her backwards until they hit the wall.

"Dan, stop," she gasped as his lips made their way down her neck, his hands cupping her bottom. His teeth grazed her collarbone and she let out a moan, fisting her hands in his hair and forcing his lips against hers.

He pulled away for air, his chest rising up and down as he attempted to catch his breath. He looked at her disheveled form and kissed her one last time before stepping back. "You're right, we need to stop."

"No, we don't." The words left her mouth quickly and a blush spread across her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"You are insatiable," he chuckled, and took a glance in the mirror. His wet hair had dried messy, courtesy of Serena. "I should probably get dressed."

"No, you shouldn't."

He grinned, undoing the towel at his waist while reaching for a pair of his boxer briefs. "You know I don't want to."

She stepped towards him, leg grazing his arousal. "Then why do it?"

"Because you'll be upset if we miss this event. Don't even lie." His words were stilted, his breathing uneven. He didn't dare move a muscle.

She sighed, rolling her eyes again. "Fine." She started to move away, towards the closet when he grabbed her lightly.

"Afterwards, I promise," he murmured, his voice husky.

"You better keep it."

A growl emitted from the back of his throat. "You know I will."

--

Dan buttoned up his tuxedo shirt, leaving the collar upturned. He started doing up his cuffs when Serena emerged from the bathroom, her lithe form clad in a stunning emerald green gown, which skimmed the floor as she walked.

"You look," he paused, speechless. "Absolutely gorgeous."

She beamed and walked towards him, pecking his lips. "You think so?"

He glanced her up and down once more before replying with, "I'd be blind not to see it."

"I love you," she said, kissing him again. "And you look great too."

He raised an eyebrow, looking at himself in the mirror. "I'm going to have look better if I'm walking in with you. People will start thinking you got me off the streets."

"You're so cute," she giggled, picking out a dark green tie from his tie rack. "Here, you're going to have to match me, at the very least."

He wrapped the tie around his neck, putting it at the right lengths before letting his hands drop to her waist as she took the tie in her hands and started doing it up. "I don't understand why you always like doing my tie."

"Its called being your wife," she said, giggling. "Geez, you made me mess up."

"Geez?" he laughed as she finished the knot, turning his collar down. "Since when do you say that?"

"Since I wanted to." She poked his chest with a finger, trying to look menacing. "Stop making fun of me or I'm going to be very upset with you."

His lips curled into a smirk. "Do I get punished?"

"Not in the way you want to be."

He pulled her towards him, his arms tight around her. "That's too bad then." Their lips met, sending off an explosion in which they could only feel in their stomachs amidst the butterflies. He pulled back, catching his breath. "Hey."

"Hey," she echoed, staring into his eyes. "I love you."

He smiled, the one gesture illuminating her heart. "I love you too." He pulled back, leaving one arm around her waist. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"You're not even ready, mister."

He sighed, and picked up his suit jacket, tossing it on haphazardly. "Happy?"

Serena giggled, turning to fix his suit. "There we go. You're perfect."

"Sorry, are we talking about you again?" He chuckled as he plucked his keys off the dresser and started for the door, her hand in his, their fingers intertwined.

--

A/N: Thanks to everyone reviewing, it means a lot to me that people still care even though I've been terribly inconsistent with my updating. I'm starting to get back into writing more and coming back from my hiatus.


End file.
